Half A Chance
by boothbones06
Summary: Based off of a Baywatch ep (forgot to add, sorry). Peter is a hero by saving Ray from being hit by a bus. The only problem is, he can't feel his legs... will Peter be okay? And what about Ray?
1. Default Chapter

Half A Chance

"Yeh- Ha!" Ray Stantz cried as he chased after the class 7 on Fifth Avenue. The area was busy this time of day, due to the usual five o'clock rosh hour traffic, and then there was the heavy pedestrian traffic. Dr. Peter Venkman shook his head as Dr. Stantz dashed out toward the middle of the street.

"Raymond!" Egon cried closing his eyes.

Peter laughed, "That boy will give us a heart attack one of these days."

Ray dashed across the street avoiding the Rabbi and the hot dog stand. His beam hit the ghost, but the ghost was able to get free, "Come on you guys!" Ray was beaming with joy, as he always did.

"He's getting away!"

Peter laughed and then the guys followed Ray towards the ghost.

Ray followed the ghost and hardly noticed a bus heading his way. The driver of the bus wasn't paying much attention either because he was reaching for his coffee that was in his cup holder. A cop tried to stop traffic, but the driver flew past him. Ray's beam soon had the ghost in it shortly after Ray caught up to the flying creature.

Egon was staring at the PKE meter, but Peter and Winston were watching Ray.

Ray didn't see the bus heading straight towards him.

"Ray!" Peter cried.

Dr. Venkman found himself in a run straight towards the younger man.

Ray was concentrating on the ghost, he wasn't even aware of the bus behind him.

Peter was yelling for him to move out of the way of the bus. Ray saw Peter, and that was when things moved in slow motion.

Ray had turned his head and saw Peter running towards him; he gasped when he turned in the other direction and saw the bus heading towards him. Ray was frozen. He dropped his beam and the ghost was loose again.

That was when Dr. Venkman had pushed Ray onto the ground football tackle style. Ray barely knew what hit him.

Neither did Peter when he felt the impact of the bus on his side. He let the darkness engulf him.

"PETER!" Egon cried looking up from the PKE meter. Egon watched as the bus rolled over Peter's two legs, and kept going. Once the driver realized what had happened he came to a stop. Egon stared at the scene.

"Egon! The ghost!" Winston cried as the ghost flew past them.

Egon fired his beam and so did Winston. Winston through out the trap and watched as the ghost got sucked into it. The minute the ghost was gone Egon was in a full run towards Peter.

"Oh my God...." Winston muttered when he saw Peter and Ray.

Egon almost had to turn away at the sight. Ray was unconsciousness and leaning against another vehicle, Peter was on the ground....his uniform pants were torn from the lacerations, and his legs were bleeding profusely. Egon held his hand and felt a pulse. Winston ran over to Ray.

"Ray, man...." Winston whispered.

Ray's eyes were slowly opening, "W-Winston?" he gasped.

Winston nodded and pulled the pack off of him, "You'll be fine buddy..."

"Go...help Peter...." Ray whispered standing up.

"Ray, no," Winston said, "I can't leave you here buddy."

"Go Winston," Ray snapped.

Winston shook his head again. He helped Ray stand up. Ray was only winded. Ray hobbled over to Peter who was just starting to become consciousness.

"Oh Peter...." Ray whispered, "Y-You saved my life that was incredible..." his eyes watered.

Peter tried to smile at him but he couldn't. Egon was checking him over and seeing what types of injuries he had. When Egon reached his legs Peter flinched.

"Oh Peter, I am sorry..." Egon said.

"I-It's not that Egon..." Peter whispered, "I-I can't feel them."

He sounded so helpless Egon cringed.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing Peter," Ray said, "P-Probably just fell asleep o-or something..."

"Yeah," Peter whispered. He didn't want to scare Ray anymore than he had to. Egon was frightened because Peter didn't seem to be in any pain, and sometimes that can be worse than being **in** pain. Egon held Peter's hand tightly.

"You will be fine Peter," Egon said.

Winston came over with a few emergency blankets from Ecto. They often kept them in the back in cases of times like these. Winston handed one to Egon and Egon placed it over Peter. Winston then went to Ray and put it over his shoulders.

"I'm fine," Ray snapped.

"Ray, your going to the hospital," Winston said.

"But you should take care of Peter!" Ray argued.

The ambulance came then and the EMT's interrupted their argument. Four of them ran to Peter, and two of them ran over to Ray.

"No," Ray cried as the blonde haired EMT checked his blood pressure, "Go help Peter."

The women ignored him. "He's going into shock," she announced to her partner.

"Help Peter!" Ray cried getting upset.

The two EMT's put Ray on a stretcher even as he protested. Winston stayed next to him.

"Egon, I'll go with Ray, you go with Peter, and one of us has to call Dani and Janine," he said.

Egon nodded too shaken up to say anything. The EMT's dodged through rush hour traffic the best they could to get to the hospital. Egon was holding Peter's hand the entire time he was being checked over.

"Spengs....I didn't want to scare Ray," he whispered, "I-I can't feel anything....waist down..." his eyes watered.

Egon held his hand tighter, "You'll be fine Peter, you hear me?"

Peter nodded shakily, "Egon...I-I'm scared...." He whispered.

"You'll be fine," Egon repeated.

They arrived at the hospital and the lobby was just as packed as the streets were outside. Egon followed Peter as far as he could until a doctor turned around and told him he couldn't go back to the exam room yet. Egon stood outside the double doors feeling helpless. He shakily sat down in one of the chairs. He didn't even realize that his hands were shaking until Winston grabbed one and squeezed it.

"They'll be okay Egon," Winston said, "They're both fighters. I called Dani and Janine, they're on

their way over."

Egon nodded, "Thank you Winston that must not have been easy..."

"It wasn't, but Dani's strong, and so is Janine," he said. "And I'd rather you didn't have to make that call."

Egon nodded grateful, "Thank you Winston."

A few hours later Egon was pacing around when Janine and Dani came running inside.

"We came as fast as we could!" Dani said, "Traffic was horrible."

"I believe it sister," Winston said hugging her.

"Egon, how are they? How's Ray? And Peter?" Janine asked.

Egon shook his head, he was still shaky over the incident. Winston put a hand on Janine's shoulder.

"Janine, Dani, Ray's fine, he's just getting looked at, and Peter....he couldn't feel his legs when he got here...." Winston trailed off.

"Oh no...." Dani gasped.

Janine was silent. All four of them turned around when a doctor came out. Egon noted that the brown haired doctor didn't look all that happy.

"Dr. Spengler?" Egon looked up as he heard his name.

"I'm Dr. Steve Rosenburg," he shook Egon's hand, "I need to speak to you all about your friends conditions."

Egon nodded.

"Raymond is fine, he has a few bruised ribs from the fall, but otherwise he is ready to go," he said.  
Dani sighed of relief. Janine hugged her.

"Peter is still in intensive care, we are working on him now, I still have more tests to run, but otherwise he is awake and was asking for you." He smiled.

Egon nodded. Egon looked at the others.

"You go Egon," Winston said, "We'll be alright, and Dani is going to see Ray."

Egon smiled and followed the doctor. Egon stopped at the door when he got to Peter's room and took in the scene. Peter was in bed, with an IV running into his arm. There were monitors over most of his body. Egon sighed when he heard them beeping due to Peter's breathing. Egon walked over to Peter and held his hand. Peter looked up at him weekly.

"Hey buddy...." Peter whispered.

"Oh Peter...." Egon said. He didn't want to loose it, not now, but what he had seen.....he couldn't seem to help himself.

"It's okay Spengs..." Peter said softly, "Let it go."

Egon shook his head but realized he had no choice. He let the tears come. He held Peter as close as he could and cried in his arms. Finally his breathing calmed down and the tears stopped, not completely but enough for him to regain control.

"I am sorry Peter," Egon said.

"For what?" Peter asked, "I scared you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Egon held his hand. "Are you in pain?"

Peter shook his head, "No, and that's what scares me," he muttered. "With what happened, you'd think I would be, and I can't seem to get a simple straight answer from anybody."

Egon nodded, they wouldn't tell him anything, not until they know for sure what was wrong.

"I can understand that Peter," Egon said.

"How's Ray?" Peter asked worried.

"A few bruised ribs, that is all, Peter, you saved his life," Egon smiled.

Peter smiled too, "Better me than him, if something ever happened to that kid, I don't know what I'd do."

Egon nodded and continued to hold Peter's hand.

Dani headed to Ray's room with her thoughts not only on her boyfriend, but as well as Peter. Both were injured, but her cousin was seeing to the psychologist and it seemed to be her job to check on the engineer. Dani knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened it. Ray was sound asleep. She walked over to him and picked up his hand.

"Oh Ray," she whispered kissing his hand.

Ray slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

He had a breathing tube in his nose for oxygen, and an IV in his arm. Dani smiled a little.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"Had...better days..." he muttered. "Got the wind knocked out of me..."

Dani nodded, "I know," she said, "God Ray, you scared me."

"Sorry," he lowered his head, "Peter....how is he?"

"We don't know yet, all the doctor told us was that he's in Intensive Care, he's doing fine, but they're running tests, you know how it goes. Egon went into see him." she said.

"My fault..." Ray whispered.

Dani stared him in the eyes, "I didn't hear that Ray." She said. "According to Winston, the ghost went out towards the road, you followed it to keep people safe, it's not your fault, you hear me?"

Ray didn't say anything. He started to sit up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want to see him," Ray answered weekly.

"No Ray, the doctor wants you in bed," she said.

"I have to Dani, please, help me out of this," he said. "I'll do this on my own if you don't..."

Dani sighed. She took the monitors off of him, and helped him out of the IV and everything.

"I could get in trouble for this you know," she said with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I know, thanks," he said. She smiled at him and they headed to Peter's room. Dani stayed outside knowing that Ray needed this time with him and Peter alone.

Egon heard a knock on the door a little while later.

"Come in," he said.

It was Ray. Ray slowly walked in. His face was black and blue too, Egon noted it must have been when he hit the side of the vehicle.

"Oh Raymond," Egon whispered.

"I-I'm fine," Ray muttered. He walked up to Peter and clutched his hand.

"Hey Tex," Peter smiled weekly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine Peter," Ray's eyes watered, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, kid, listen to me, it's not your fault," Peter held Ray's hand.

Ray nodded. A doctor also entered the room.

"You are not supposed to be in here," he said, "One person at a time, and when did I give you permission to get out of bed? You're still on oxygen."

Ray looked down, "I-I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I had to see him..."

The doctor nodded, "Very well, but go back to your room, you need to rest before we can release you."

Ray shrugged, "Bye Peter, I'll come back tomorrow."

Peter nodded, "Take care Tex."

Ray tried to smile as Dani walked him back to his room. The doctor checked Peter over.

"Peter, we're still running tests, as you know, we will hopefully know something by tomorrow, okay?" the doctor said.

"Sure Steve," Peter said. Peter had gotten to know the names of his doctor and nurse's already.

Egon smiled. Winston Janine and Dani all came into see him, but by the time they left he was sleeping.

The next morning Peter was moved out of Intensive Care, but they were still performing tests on him to make sure he didn't have any internal injuries. Egon and Ray were with Peter when the doctor was checking him over. Winston, Janine and Dani had gone home to get some rest since it was mostly Egon and Ray who have been seeing Peter for now. The doctor started poking and prodding Peter's foot. Peter just sat there. The doctor looked at him.

"Do you feel that? At all Peter?" he asked.

Peter shook his head trying not to loose it.

"N-No..." he whispered.

Ray's eyes watered.

"Gentlemen," the doctor said, "Might I have a word alone with Peter?"

"Certainly," Egon said.

"O-Of course..." Ray said.

"Oh, and Raymond, I want you back in your bed," the doctor said, "I want to hook you up to another

IV, your looking weaker again, not stronger, and that bugs me."

Ray sighed but agreed. Egon helped him out of the room. The doctor watched the two men leave.

"Y-You don't look happy doc...." Peter muttered.

"I can't say that I am Pete, it's been three days now, and no sign of recovery in your legs, at first I thought it might be shock from the crash, but now....I don't know what to think," he sighed, "Peter, I want to put you through more tests tomorrow, okay?"

Peter nodded looking scared, "Steve.....what...." he didn't care if his voice cracked, "What are my chances of walking again?" he whispered.

Steve looked at him, "Peter, I'll be honest; I'm going to say 50/50. It was a nasty fall Pete, your lucky your even alive, now I'm going to recommend the best rehabilitation specialist to take care of you, I suggest you do everything they say in order to get your legs working again. In the meantime, I'm going to let your friends have extended visiting hours," he smiled, "I know you boys too well, and I'm not going to argue about that this time. You need your friends now Pete, let them help."  
Peter nodded unable to speak.

"Can I get you anything?" Steve asked.

Peter shook his head. Steve walked out. Peter looked down at his legs. 'Me? Pete Venkman? Stranded in Bed?" he thought, 'This isn't happening.' He stared at his legs a while, and then he broke down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Egon helped Ray halfway to his room.

"Go on Raymond," Egon whispered.

Ray nodded weekly. He **was** feeling a little weaker than before, but he didn't like being monitored all the time either. He felt lucky the doctor's let him out of bed to see Peter today. Ray turned as if he were going to head to his room, but then he saw Egon pull the doctor aside. Ray wanted to hear this. He had to know how Peter was going to bed. And if he knew Egon as well as he did, Egon was going to flat out ask him. Ray was right.

"Doctor, I need to know, what are Peter's chances of walking again?" Egon asked.

Steve sighed, "I would have to say 50/30 Egon," he said.

Egon's face turned pale, "50/30? I won't believe it...." He whispered.

"Then don't," Steve put a hand on Egon's shoulder, "They are only odds, and most patients don't have the same support from their friends that Peter does. I told Peter it was 50/50, to give him a little more hope, I know you will do the same Egon."

Egon nodded, "I will Steve, thank you."

Steve nodded, "I must go, I have another patient to attend to," he said.

With that he left. Egon leaned against the wall too shocked to say or do anything. Since Ray was also listening, he too leaned against the wall in shock. He tried not to loose it. A few tears came, but he was able to stop them. Egon turned around when he heard Ray try to hold down a sob.

"Raymond?" Egon asked. "You are supposed to be in bed."

Ray quickly wiped his eyes, "I-Is it true Egon?"

"Is what true?" Egon whispered.

"I-I heard what the doctor said..." Ray gulped.

Egon sighed. He put his arms around Ray and helped him back in bed.

A few hours later Dani was back in the room with him. She looked well rested for now. Ray smiled weekly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she rubbed his hand,

He smiled a little, "Thanks Dani, I appreciate it."

Dani smiled, "Only for you," she said, "Are you feeling better today?"

He shook his head thinking of Peter, "No, I'm not, but then, Peter isn't either..." he sighed.

"Ray, tell me your not making yourself sick over Peter," Dani said, "Listen to me hon, this **wasn't** your fault,"

"She's right you know," Steve walked in looking at Ray's charts, "And all this stress your putting on yourself is not helping you any Raymond."

"See?" Dani smiled.

Ray sighed, "But it **is** my fault, I was in front of the stupid..." Steve put a thermometer in Ray's mouth. "Bus..." he managed.

Steve sat next to Ray and put a blood pressure cup over his arm, "I heard what happened, and there was no way either one of you could have avoided the incident, Raymond, there is no since in blaming yourself for something that didn't happen. I strongly believe this is why you have not gotten better yet, because your putting all this stress on yourself that doesn't need to be there."

Ray sighed. Steve took the thermometer out of his mouth and read it as 103.

"You shouldn't have a fever, yet you do. Ray, I'm going to have the nurse give you a cool bath, not cold because it would give you hyperthermia, then I'm going to give you some antibiotics, to bring down this fever. I don't like that you still have one. You need to talk to someone about this Raymond, it isn't going to just go away, and I'm pretty sure you haven't spoken to Egon, or any of the guys." Steve said.

Ray shook his head, "If you're too uncomfortable with them, then I will suggest seeing a psychologist, however I don't think we need to go there. But if you're not better by tomorrow, I am going to grow quite concerned. I am going to monitor your heart rates and everything tonight to see how you do, alright? If your fever is gone by tomorrow, I will release you, if it isn't, then I'm going to keep you and suggest you talk to somebody about whatever's bugging you, because literally you are making yourself sick and I do not like it," Steve said.

With that he glanced at the chart one more time and left. Ray closed his eyes out of stress.

"He's right Ray," Dani said, "You were doing so much better yesterday, well I mean, at least you were improving, you should have been improving by now..." she whispered rubbing his hand, "Do you want to talk?"

Ray shook his head, "Nothing to talk about Dani," he muttered, "This thing was my fault, and Peter may be bed ridden the rest of his life because of my recklessness. I don't know if I can even face him again."

"You can," Dani said, "You can because he doesn't blame you, and there's no reason you should blame yourself Ray. If Peter knew you were making yourself sicker because of this, he'd come in here and kick your butt, wheelchair or no wheelchair, and you know it. In fact, I may tell him tomorrow if you're not better," she smiled a bit.

Ray smiled a little more too. At that moment they were interrupted by a nurse coming inside. Ray groaned. He didn't want a bath by a complete stranger. Dani smiled teasingly.

"I can always help you know," she kissed him.

Ray blushed profusely. The nurse smiled and shook her head. The nurse helped Ray out of bed and into a wheelchair. The nurse noticed the expression on his face as she wheeled him down the hall.

"Your friend will be okay Raymond," she said, "We all have faith in him, you should too."

"How did you..." he sighed, "Never mind. Look, let's just get this over with."

She helped him in the tub, "Ray, just so you're more comfortable, I am married with two children. I have been doing this job for 15 years, I've had everyone from five year olds to old men, so you have nothing to worry about young man," she smiled at him.

Ray relaxed and started to feel better. If it were Peter, the **old** Peter, Ray thought, Peter would have been hitting on the nurse who was bathing him. Ray might have even joined him in it; there have been times where they were in the hospital together and trying to make the best of it, like now. But this time, there was no making the best out of anything. Peter was never going to walk again, and that was all Ray's fault. Ray shivered as the cool water was coming down on him. An hour or so later he was back in his bed feeling not much better. He hoped he would have, but he just couldn't seem to get his spirit up.

The next morning Ray woke up almost feeling 100 percent better. He tried to sit up but he still had his head ache. He sighed as the doctor came in. He saw Dani yawning from the chair in the corner of the room. And also Egon was next to her. Ray smiled.

"Hello Raymond," Steve said to him as he took his pulse.

Ray smiled at him and kept quiet until he was done.

"So, do I get to go home?" Ray asked.

"I don't know yet, let's take your temperature," he smiled and stuck the thermometer in Ray's mouth. He also took Ray's blood pressure.

Ray patiently waited until he was done. Steve nodded smiling.

"Yes Raymond, you may go home today," he said. "But you are to **rest** so if you want to be with Peter, you must not do too much here. If you'd like you can use the cot we set up in there so you boys can stay with him. Perhaps you can stay with him so you can give one of the other's a break."

Ray nodded, "I'd like that..." he muttered.

"Ray," Dani repeated, "I know that tone, you're blaming yourself again," she said. She kissed him, "You have to stop that Ray," she said.

Ray blushed a little but nodded. Egon smiled.

"I want you to come in once a week for the next three weeks Ray for checkups," Steve said, "You will most likely be here anyway, however you do have some bruised ribs, and if you do have a relapse you'll need to be admitted again, we will be watching you closely the next few days," he glanced at Egon who nodded.

"We will watch him," Egon confirmed.

Peter Venkman tried to smile as the guys walked in. He also tried not to be envenoms.

He wished **he** were the one walking in. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Ray still looked pretty bad, and Peter felt awful, but he actually felt a little happy about it. He had always known that if Ray or any of the guys were to be in trouble, Peter would be the first one there to jump in and help them, the problem was he just never pictured this.

In a way, he was furious at Ray for not paying attention as he usually didn't. Peter tried to get those horrible thoughts out of his head. He knew he couldn't be hateful towards Ray, that would not help anything, and according to his doctor, he needed his friends support. Besides, if Ray knew Peter was holding something against him, it would kill him. Peter knew the kid was already blaming himself.

Peter had heard Ray might be spending the night with him. Peter wasn't thrilled about that. He just wanted to be alone right now, but of course, the guys wouldn't let him. He tried to sit up a little as Egon, Janine, Ray, Dani, and Winston entered the room.

"Hi guys," Peter muttered.

"Hi Peter," Egon smiled.

"Hello Peter," Janine kissed him on the cheek.

"A kiss ha? That's a first, Egon old buddy, you better watch out, I think Janine's changing her feelings here..." he tried to make a joke.

Janine pretended to slug him, "Not on your life Dr. V, you deserved that for saving Ray," she smiled.

Peter smiled a little too. Ray and Egon were the only ones he had really seen. The doctor didn't want a lot of people around him the first few days he was in the hospital. Egon was worried sick about him, Peter could tell.

By the look on Egon's face, he hadn't slept the past few days. Peter wondered if Egon knew something more that he didn't. Like maybe the doctor told him something worse about Peter's condition. Peter scratched that thought. He didn't think doctor's could do that, they had to tell the patient everything, but then....Peter began thinking that he might have moved the odds to 50/50 to get Peter's spirit up. It didn't matter, 50/50 or 10/50 Peter knew deep down he would most likely never walk again.

"Yo Pete, you get any more lost in thought, we'll have to scream in your ear," Winston smiled as he sat on the corner of the bed.   
Peter smiled back, "Sorry Winston, I was just thinking about something the doctor said to me."

Winston nodded, "Pete, that's fine and dandy, but you know, the Pete Venkman we all know and love, is not a quitter, and **that's** something you need to think about."

"Well things change Winston," Peter whispered.

"Your not giving up," Winston said, "We won't let you."

Peter smiled a little and let it go at that. He decided that there was no point in arguing.

"Okay gentlemen and ladies," nurse Brown said walking in, "Visiting hours are almost over, now

I've been instructed to let one of you stay."

"Yes, that's me," Ray said weekly.

Peter cringed but tried to hide it. It would be the first time he would be alone with Ray. Peter just hoped he wouldn't let his feelings slip. Egon mentioned that Ray had actually been acting like he **wanted** Peter to blame him.

Ray was refusing certain medical treatments, as if he almost didn't deserve it, and Egon had also explained that to Peter one evening when it was just the two of them. Peter would normally be sympathetic towards Ray, but this time he just didn't feel it in his heart. And he hated himself for it. Ray was his little brother, and he met the world to Peter, but Peter had hardened his heart with what had happened.

He knew that their relationship would be forever changed if Peter wouldn't be able to walk again. Peter thought about trying to fix their relationship too, but he just couldn't see it happening. He just prayed that he **would **be able to walk someday.

The guys were slowly starting to leave. Peter sighed, they really hadn't been there that long. He knew he shouldn't complain, but he also knew that the doctor was going beyond the rules by letting them in the room in the first place. There was really only supposed to be one person at a time. Egon held Peter's hand.

"Goodbye Peter, rest well," Egon smiled, "We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for therapy."

"Yeah, some good that'll do," Peter muttered.

Egon sighed glancing at Winston.

"Pete, I'm just going to level with you," Winston said, "As your thinking, keep thinking about what I said to you, the Peter Venkman we know and love, is **not** a quitter. We know you can beet this thing, the odds are for you, not against you. We're all behind you man, okay?"

Peter nodded, "Thanks pal," he whispered holding Winston's hand.

It was weird, but Peter liked how everyone was grabbing his hand. It was as if they were reminding him that he still had feelings and sensations in his upper body, but he just needed to work on them in his lower body now. Peter sighed happily as Janine squeezed his hand also.

"You better get well soon Dr. V," she smiled, "I'll expect you in the office messing up my desk, but not for too long." She winked.

Peter smiled. Dani sat next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving Ray's life Peter," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Peter smiled, "Anything for a kiss," he teased.

She pretended to slug him, "Get some rest Peter, you'll need it tomorrow."

He nodded. He watched as the guys left. Ray was sitting quietly on the other bed. Peter didn't say anything. He just was starting to close his eyes.

"Peter?" Ray whispered.

"Yeah kid?" Peter asked.

"Rest well," he said.

Peter nodded, "You too, get some sleep." He ordered.

"S-Sure," Ray turned around and pulled the covers over him without even putting his pajama's on.

Peter sighed.

The next morning he woke up to a squeaking sound. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Nurse Brown walking in with a wheel chair. Egon, Winston, Janine and Dani were behind her.

Ray started to get up out of his own bed. The nurse took all the monitors off him and she was smiling as she was.

"You get to go to physical therapy Peter," she said as she checked his temperature, "All your vitals are normal, so now you get to start learning how to use your legs again."

Peter wished he could say a smart remark, but since he had a thermometer under his tongue he couldn't say a thing. He only sat there giving the guys a look.

"Everything is normal," the nurse announced as she was finished taking his vitals, "Okay Peter, I'm going to help you get in the chair now,"

Peter only stared at it, "I am **not** getting in that thing," he snapped.

"Oh yes you are Peter," Egon smiled, "We are not going to leave you in bed all day, that is for certain."  
"Yeah m'man," Winston said, "There's five against one, no way you can outsmart us,"  
Peter gave them a look.  
"Don't look at the wheel chair as your enemy Peter," Nurse Brown said, "Look at it as temporary transportation."  
Peter sighed as she mentioned the word **temporary**. He knew that wasn't the case, but he didn't dare say so in front of the guys. Peter let Ray push him down to Ecto. He would be going across the street for physical therapy. He would also be staying there as well. Peter didn't want that, he just wanted to go home, but the doctor recommended it. They could watch him more closely.

Dr. Spengler never thought they would see the day when they were wheeling Peter Venkman to physical therapy to learn how to walk again. He was trying to keep his composure, but it was hard. He knew he would have time to himself later though. Ray was being quiet as well. In fact, it was a quite ride as they pushed Peter across the street.

Nobody was saying much of anything, and Egon guessed it was mostly because they were still in shock. Egon was looking at all the people at the pedestrian crosswalk. How lucky they were, he thought. None of **them** had to wheel their best friend to physical therapy. He was envious because he was uncertain that Peter would evereven **have** the chance to walk again.

He glanced down at Peter and noticed Peter was avoiding eye contact with the people. Egon saw that some were giving him looks as if they recognized him, and were wondering what was going on. Egon sighed. He knew this would crush Peter's spirit. They didn't need this. Egon wanted to shout and say something but he knew that would just cause more of an uproar.

Egon started pushing the chair faster. The nurse was by his side. Peter glanced at Egon as he was pushing the wheel chair faster. Peter put his hand on Egon's as if to thank him. Egon tried to smile. When they got to the office Egon pushed Peter in the corner of the chairs that were in the waiting room.

The nurse sat next to him and Egon walked over to the counter. Egon noticed there was a small black child in the middle of the room. The child was in a wheel chair. Egon looked a the blonde haired receptionist.

"My name is Dr. Spengler, I'm here with..." he said.

"Peter Venkman," the nurse said, "Yes, we all knew he was coming." She smiled, "The doctor will be with you momentarily."

Egon nodded. Peter was pretty popular, even around here. Egon tried to smile as he sat down next to the nurse. The others were standing around. Winston was gazing out the window. Ray was looking at the different degrees on the walls, Dani was quietly sitting in the corner, and Janine was sitting next to her reading one of the magazines they had next to the chairs. Egon sighed as his friends were all around them.

He realized how lucky Peter was, some people didn't have anybody. As he realized this, he also realized Peter could have more hope than Egon knew. As he glanced at Peter, he noticed Peter was watching something else.

Egon let his gaze follow the younger mans, and it led to the little boy. The boy was in his wheel chair, and there was a small kitten in the corner of the room. The boy was trying to get it. Peter suddenly wheeled himself over to the little boy and picked up the cat. He handed the orange tabby to the child.

"Thank you," the child whispered.

"You're welcome," Peter smiled a little.

"Wow!" the child said, "Your Dr. Venkman!"

"Yeah kid, used to be," Peter muttered.

Egon raised his eye brows. He didn't like the tone in Peter's voice. He sounded as if he were giving up already.

"What's your name kid?" Peter asked.

"Jason," the kid answered, "What happened to you?"

Peter explained the accident.

"I'm sorry, but you'll get to walk again," Jason smiled.

Peter smiled back, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm paralyzed for life," he said, "I got shot."

"Oh..." Peter was silent.

Their conversation was interrupted by a taller man in a suit with dark hair and a mustache. He walked out of the room with a young black woman who looked to be around Peter's age.

"Well Jason, I knew you'd be making friends here," the man said.

"Thanks Gary," Jason smiled, "This is Dr. Venkman."

"I know," he said, "Nice to meet you."

Peter nodded, "A pleasure," he said with little enthusiasm.

Egon sighed. This was not like Peter. Usually he had a way with people. Egon didn't like the way Peter's attitude was going. If Peter stayed like this, he might have given up all ready. The young black women was smiling at Peter.

"So **your** our hero of the hour," she continued to smile as she shook his hand.

"Uh, I guess, and you are..." he asked.

"You're physical therapist of course, I'm Katherine, but most people call me Kate," she said enthusiastic.

"Everyone here knows who you are Dr. Venkman. You saved this young mans life, not to mention many others. And boy, we better get you up and going on your feet again, I want to see that cute behind of yours, especially if your going to be out saving the world again soon."

Peter gave the guys a glare. Janine was holding in a laugh.

Ray smiled a little and turned to Egon, "Egon, she's perfect for Peter," he whispered.

Egon nodded smiling himself. This woman seemed to know how to get people's spirits up. She brought Peter back in the physical therapy room.

Peter stared at the room around him. There were people working on different machines. Some kids, some adults. Peter had to wonder what happened to those kids. He knew about Devon, and how he got shot. Peter wondered about that, what would have possibly been so bad for the boy to have him get shot? Peter hated to think about it.

Later that afternoon the guys had left for the day except for Egon. Kate was helping Peter by holding his leg and moving it up and down for him while he lied down in the bed. Egon was reading a magazine. Peter kept staring at the wheel chair remembering when one of his friends Eddie was put in a wheel chair for life.

1980

"_Hey Eddie," Peter smiled as he came in his room.  
_

"_Hey Pete," Eddie whispered.  
_

_Eddie Robinson was Peter's good friend from the frat. He had been a police officer and was shot in the abdomen. Somehow he had a spinal injury as well though. He was trapped under a car and one of the other officers had to move him before the car exploded.  
_

"_Eddie..." Peter stood at the end of the room.  
_

"_Hey Pete...." Eddie whispered, "Do me a favor man."  
_

"_Sure pal, anything," Peter smiled, "Tri Cuppa Bru, we do what we can do..." he started singing their song.  
_

_Eddie didn't join them. He wasn't laughing. Peter hadn't known exactly what was wrong with Eddie then. He just knew that he was hurt, severely.  
_

"_Will you shut up Pete?" Eddie asked.  
_

_Peter nodded, the words hitting him painfully.  
_

"_W-What can I do for you Eddie?" Peter asked.  
_

"_You can take that wheelchair out of the room," he whispered. "I don't want to see it again."  
_

_Peter stared at it scared now. He knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong.  
_

"_You know what I wish?" Eddie whispered.  
_

"_What?" Peter asked.  
_

"_I wish that bullet had killed me," he said and started crying.  
_

_Peter held Eddie for a while, then he took the chair out of the room and sent for Eddie's doctor. The doctor had told Peter that Eddie was paralyzed for life and there was nothing more that could be done. Peter remembered the long talk he had with Egon later that night when they were sharing a cup of coco together.  
_

"_Eddie was...a different person Egon," Peter whispered.  
_

"_He will get his spirits back," Egon reassured Peter. "With the help of his friends, he will."  
_

"_Egon," Peter had said, "I don't know what I would do if that were ever me. I just...I don't know if I could keep on living..." he whispered.  
_

_Egon put a hand on Peters shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "You would keep on living just as much as Eddie will. With the help of his friends, he will move on, and with the help of yours, you would move on as well Peter." Egon smiled. _

Peter remembered the whole conversation. At that time, he agreed with Egon. But when they were talking, Peter wasn't in that situation. Now he was, and he wished the bus had killed him. He didn't dare tell it to the guys though, but he knew they probably knew what he was thinking. Kate looked at Peter.

"Peter, that wheel chair is **not** your enemy," she moved his leg up and down.

Peter sighed, "What do you know about it?!" he snapped.

She put his leg down easily and looked at him angrily.

"What do I know about it?" she asked, "I've worked her for 15 years. I've seen old men, kids, and young adults come in here with different kinds of hope. I've seen people who have been told they wouldn't walk again, walk again. It all has to do with hope Peter, if you give up on that, then you might as well give up on life." She snapped. "You know what I think? I don't think it's your legs giving you the problem, I think it's the yellow line going down your back!" she walked out upset.

Peter sighed and continued to stare at the wheelchair. Egon stared at Peter. He tried to hide his own worry. Peter was not acting like himself and Egon knew it. Peter knew Egon knew it. Peter didn't care. He sighed.

"Egon?" Peter whispered.

"Yes?" Egon asked.

"Can I be alone a minute?" he asked. "I just...I want to be alone..."

Those words hurt Egon more than Peter would know. Egon stood up, "Of course Peter." He left.  
Peter stared at the door as his friend left. His eyes started to water and he let them. He just sat there and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Egon left Peter's room suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by this whole matter.

Winston walked over to him and Egon knew he must have looked pretty shaken up. Egon leaned against the wall and his shoulders started shaking.

"Egon?" Winston asked.

"Peter's giving up Winston," Egon whispered trying to hold his emotions, "Peter's giving up, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"H-He can't be!" Ray suddenly spoke up from his chair. "I won't let him. This whole thing is my fault anyway!"

"Raymond, no-"Egon said.

"Yes it is Egon!" Ray cried. His own eyes were starting to look too bright. "I'll **force** him not to give up!"

"You can't force him Raymond, what will help Peter is for him to see that you are not blaming yourself," Egon said.

Ray sighed and looked away.

"Egon," Winston said, "Give Peter time, it's his first day here okay m'man? I'd be scared too."  
"It's more than that Winston," Egon stated, "But very well."

After a few days, Peter was improving well. Kate had Peter doing all sorts of exercises with his legs and arms. Peter had asked her once why his arms and she said to help them get stronger. Deep down Peter knew why. They did that for a patient in case they **did** end up never walking again. Peter didn't dare tell Kate that though. She already gave him a hard time for thinking he was giving up.

One afternoon the guys were all gone. Kate had put Peter on a bed to let him relax a little. She was trying to get him to move his toe. He hadn't been able too. Peter stared at his toe and decided to try it on his own. Peter's bed was right near the door so naturally he heard it when Ray decided to come bouncing in. Peter sighed. He was in no mood for someone so cheery right now.

"Hi Pete!" Ray smiled and sat down in the chair next to Peter's bed.

"Hey kiddo," Peter's voice was rough because he was trying to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Trying to get my toe to move," Peter answered hoarsely.

Ray smiled, "Okay Peter." He said and watched.

Peter tried again. Ray suddenly started cheering him on.

"You can do it!" Ray cried.

Peter tried again, and failed.

"Damit!" he muttered.

"Come on Peter, you can do it..." Ray continued cheering. "What if you try..."

Peter lost it suddenly, "Damit Ray! You're not helping! You walk in here all excited about life, well some of us are not okay?! I mean look at me damit! I'm a cripple! It's not going to work, and you cheering about it aren't helping! Just leave me alone!" he cried.

Ray stared at him in horror. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two men. He stood up and dropped something on Peter's bed.

"I-I just came by to give you this..." he whispered leaving the present on Peter's bed.

Peter stared at him, "Ray I..." he started to say.

Ray started to run out of the room. He passed by Egon, Winston, Janine and Kate.

"I-I was only trying to encourage him," was all he said as he fled from the room.

Egon stared as his friend ran out of the room. Then he stared at Peter and he knew instantly what had happened. The look on Peter's face said it all. Peter started to get up and get in his wheelchair.

"Peter!" Kate said, "What happened? I just saw Ray run out of here!" she said.

"That was my fault," Peter said, "Kate, you were right I'm an idiot."

"Peter, what happened?" Egon asked.

"I yelled at him Egon," Peter sighed, "I was trying to get my toe to move, it wouldn't. Ray came in here acting all cheery, and cheering me on, and making suggestions, you know how he gets, anyway, I just snapped and told him he wasn't helping and to leave me alone."

"Oh Peter..." Egon whispered.

This would kill Ray if it wasn't resolved, and soon. Raymond was already blaming himself as it was and to have the one person who could make it right yell at him like that, would kill him. Egon knew Peter had to go find him.

"I know Egon, okay? I need to find him, fast," Peter said.

Egon nodded and pushed Peter out in the hallway.

Ray had took off running, not really caring where he was going. He soon found himself near the basketball courts. There were men in wheelchairs playing basketball and Jason was watching them.

"Hi Dr. Stantz,"Jason smiled.

Ray was kind of glad Jason was there, that way he wouldn't loose his composure, "Hello Jason."

"Something wrong?" Jason could see the look in Ray's eyes.

"Y-You might say that," Ray whispered, "Jason, do you ever get frustrated? And yell at the people you love?"

Jason smiled, "Oh, all the time," he said, "I mean, I yelled at Gary the other day and he was trying to figure out why." Jason shrugged, "It just happens. Did Dr. Venkman yell at you?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, right in front of everyone," he whispered.

"I wouldn't take it personal Dr. Stantz, I mean I get so mad I want to yell at everyone, but you can't, and sometimes because you love someone, they are the easiest to yell at because they are always there," Jason said.

Ray smiled staring at him, "You're a smart kid Jason."

"Thanks Dr. Stantz," he said.

Ray hugged him and started to watch the basketball game.

Peter had looked all over the building; finally he went over towards the basketball courts. Peter noted how nice of a place this was. He never knew physical therapy buildings would be so nice. They had an indoor pool, and of course, the basketball courts they were looking at now.

In the pool they had instructors trying to get patients to use their lower bodies, or if they couldn't, try to get the patients to use their upper body strength. Peter decided he wanted to try swimming. At least if he couldn't get his legs to work right now, he would be able to use his arms as much as he could.

Peter always had known that handicapped people may have lost one of their senses, but also become stronger using another. For example a blind person would only become more aware of what they hear, or visa versa.

Peter decided it he wasn't going to be able to walk, maybe he can use his arms more for things. Even if it wasn't Ghostbusting. Peter let that horrible thought pass him by as he finally found Ray sitting on a bench by the courts talking to Jason. Peter smiled a little. That kid was smart. He knew it. Peter always wondered what could be so bad in somebody's life that could lead them to get shot like that. He decided maybe he shouldn't know. It was really none of his business.

Peter glanced at Egon before he decided to wheel down to the courts which were at the bottom of a small hill. He wheeled next to Ray.

"H-hey Tex..." he whispered.

"Hi Peter," Ray muttered.

"Ray, I'm sorry," Peter said, "I just....I was so angry at myself for not being able to simply move my toe, a task that was so easy for me before, and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" he sounded helpless.

"Oh Peter," Ray smiled at Jason and hugged Peter. "Of course I can."

Peter smiled, "Thanks kid. Hey, I'll need your help you know, my toe won't move on it's own, I think it needs a little cheering."

Ray laughed a little, "Na, you'll do it Peter, maybe not today, but I know you can do it on your own."

Peter smiled and hugged him, "I wish I had your faith kid."

Ray smiled, "You do."

Peter stared at the courts, "What do you say we show these guys how it's really done?"

"Yeah!" Ray stood up and pushed Peter out.

Jason joined them. By that time the other's had made their way down to the courts. Egon was smiling as he watched Ray, Jason, and Peter kick the other teams butt on the court. After the game Peter picked Jason up and sat him on his lap. Jason hugged Peter. Peter smiled feeling happy for the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

** The next day Egon noticed Ray was moping around the fire hall. Egon could tell Ray most likely missed Peter being around. The two were like brothers. Well, they all were really, but Ray and Peter had a special bond between the two of them. **

**This is why this whole incident worried Egon because he was afraid if Peter were never to walk again, that bond might be broken. Not only that it was hard enough on Ray as it were, with him blaming himself. Egon smiled as he spotted Dani in the lab when he walked in. He knew she was thinking about Raymond. **

"Talk to him, Dani," Dr. Spengler told the young woman. "I really think he could use you right now." She looked up from the physics book she had only been half-heartedly reading in the lab. The blonde could see how tired her cousin was as well as all the pain he was holding within. She doubted she'd really seen him so withdrawn despite everything.

"You think I haven't tried?" Dani asked. "It hurts to see him this way, Egon. Not just because he was hurt, but he still blames himself for Peter. We all know that isn't true."

"Quite," Egon said. She stared at him a moment and realized he may not completely believe that either. "Peter saved Raymond's life. We've all saved each other at one time or another. The accident was unforeseen hindrance because of it."

"But Peter's gonna be fine, right?"

"Of course." The blonde nodded than closed the book.

"He needs to get out," Dani said. The physicist gave her a startled look. "No. I'm not saying we need to kick anyone out. I think Ray just needs to get out of the firehouse." She made a face. "I need to too. I hate being cooped up. I need freedom."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Dr. Spengler commented. "It could be just the thing Raymond needs. Do be careful though. I've noticed he's still a bit sore."

"What do you think I was gonna drag him off to do? Go bungee jumping."

"Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised." The young woman rolled her eyes and walked out of the lab. She headed to the living room where her boyfriend was sitting on the couch staring at the television as it sat across the room. Dani glanced at it to see if he was watching something, but it was off.

"Oh, good. I'm not interrupting." Dr. Stantz looked up at her with a dazed look on his face. "Ray, we're going out."

"I don't want to," Ray replied.

This isn't a question of want. It's more like I need to and since you're my boyfriend by default it also becomes your need."

"I'm not in the mood." Dani plopped down next to him and stared at the Ghostbuster for a long while. "What?"

"When are you going to be in the mood? You haven't been yourself for a while, Ray. And I think if you have it your way you won't ever be in the mood until after you almost kill yourself with guilt."

"It's the only thing I can actually do," Ray responded in a quiet voice. "I always seem to get a little nuts at a bust. A lot of my inventions end up in pieces. I have crazy ideas. I act like a damn kid. I might as well take the guilt for this. I can do that. I've been doing it all my life."

"I know that road, Ray. You told me to get off of it. If it wasn't for you than maybe I wouldn't be where I am today."

"One success," Dr. Stantz muttered.

"More than one. You've saved the world so many times, Ray. You've placed yourself in harm's way. Just because an invention doesn't work or you get overeager doesn't make you a bad person. Sure the guys pick on you about it, but what family doesn't kid around at some point?" Ray turned away from the young woman and she took his head in her hands than forced him to look at her. "Ray, they love you."

"Peter can't love me. I paralyzed him because I didn't watch what I was doing. I might as well have been driving the bus." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her. His grip was tight and the look on his face was serious. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do. Ray, nobody is blaming you. You weren't driving the bus. What will it take for you understand that you are not to blame? Peter will be fine. He's to stubborn to let something like this get in the way of what he wants." She managed to escape Ray's grasp. "The only time I've seen him back down is when he went head to head with Janine. And that's always a big no-no." Ray let out a small laugh than quickly returned to his somberness. "Is that it? I gotta talk about Janine to make you smile?"

"No," Ray answered. "It was just the thought. Peter was kinda quiet for a week and Janine looked really happy."

"Can we go out now?" Dani inquired. "I know there's a good movie we could be seeing. Maybe a game of putt-putt. Something."

"I want to stay here," Ray said. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "There's just a lot I have to think about."

"Like what?" The young man looked at her.

"It's complicated," he answered. Ray hated leaving the young woman out of what he was thinking. She might be able to help him figure it out, but she was already doing more than she needed. Dani always did even when nobody asked her. He guessed it was something Janine talked to her about.

"I understand," she whispered. Dani kissed him gently on lips than put her head on his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ray glanced towards the voice to see Dr. Spengler walking into the living room.

"No," Ray answered. "We were just sitting here."

"I see," Egon said. His cousin gave him a look. "I just received some information about Peter. It seems he'll be coming home tomorrow."

"Really?" Dr. Stantz said.

"What about the physical therapy?" Dani inquired as she sat up. "We don't exactly have the facilities for that."

"That will be worked out," Dr. Spengler responded. "The doctor felt Peter might feel a bit better if he was more in his own environment and I was inclined to agree."

"Oh," Ray said. He got off the couch. "I need to go do something. I'll see you guys later." The engineer walked out of the living room and Dani looked back at her cousin.

"Guess what? You get to go out with me," Dani said as she got off the couch. "We're gonna rock like it's 1999." Egon gave the young woman a reproachful look. "Alright. We'll keep the pace slow and just do the waltz."

Dr. Stantz decided to go to up to the roof after leaving the living room. It was a place that Peter often went when he wanted to be alone. Egon had the lab. Winston usually tinkered with Ecto. Ray didn't really have a haven, but sometimes he wished he did. Now though he wasn't stuck inside the firehouse where someone could easily find him and try to get him to cheer up. Right now the engineer just wanted to be alone. There was a lot for him to think about and he really needed some quite time by himself. He didn't want to talk because the talking was getting nowhere. He grabbed a chair from the makeshift picnic set up that was on the roof and sat near ledge peering down at the street below. All the people who had no idea what the guys inside the firehouse they passed did half the time. They would never know how imperfect their heroes were. Ray thought about all the times he had messed up that had occasionally caused people to get hurt. He remembered when Egon was destabilized.

_"You got him into this mess Ray, you better get him out," Janine had said angrily. It had been up to him to save Egon. Janine had blamed him because she was upset and he blamed himself too. It was his fault Egon was in the Netherworld in the first place. _

_It was also his fault the giant Pumba had gotten out. If Favish hadn't hated him then it wouldn't have ever happened. He also should have known quickly that his particle thrower didn't work. They were pieces of equipment he continually worked on and he should have been able to identify the problem quickly. If he had the Pumba would have never escaped._

And now it was his fault that Peter was paralyzed. Ray tried to keep his eyes from watering, but they wouldn't stop. Why did he have this feeling that the guys, even Dani, would have all been better off without him? It kept sitting in his stomach. Somehow he thought even leaving them would help them in the long run. He would have to do it quietly though, they would never let him leave without talking. Ray stared at the skyline as if he was searching for the answer. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The young man turned around to see who it was.

"Winston..." he whispered. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ray, you gotta stop doing this to yourself," Winston told him.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Ray got out of his seat and started walking away. Zeddemore quickly moved into his path.

"This. You're shutting yourself from the rest of us. You're blaming yourself, and not speaking to anyone about it. We don't blame you man, why do you always punish yourself like this?"

"I'm not punishing myself," Ray replied. "I'm just trying to keep from hurting anyone else. I've done it enough."

"You haven't hurt anyone, Ray," Winston told him. "You've saved millions of people. We do it every time we step out of this firehouse and zoom off in Ecto-1. So what if most of the time it's just a little Class 5? If we don't stop them than who will?"

"You can do it just fine without me."

"You're kidding," Winston replied. "We need all four of us, Ray. You're an important member of this team."

"Just start taking Dani," Ray told him. "She can do it."

"Look, Ray, I know how you feel. I went through some of the same stuff." Dr. Stantz opened his mouth to protest, but realized what Winston was talking about. "And I blamed myself for a long time about all the bad that happened, but when I got home I spoke to a few people about it and I finally realized it wasn't my fault. I was pretty messed up for a while before I came here.

"One thing I learned is you can't go blaming yourself for situations that are unavoidable. That ghost ran out in front of the bus, if you hadn't caught it, someone else might have gotten hurt. You can't do this to yourself buddy, I won't sit by and watch you do it to yourself. I think you need to let go, that's usually the first step, is just letting go."

Ray stared at him. Could he really let go like that? It wasn't his nature. Ray's eyes began to water as he considered Winston's words. Winston pulled him into a hug and Ray finally lost it. He started crying. Winston watched as the younger man finally let loose everything he's been holding inside him since the accident. Winston rubbed his hand up and down Ray's back comforting him.

"It's okay buddy," Winston said, "Let it go...it's okay..."

Ray did. His eyes watering turned into sobs, and his body started shaking. Ray eventually fell to his knees and Winston went to his own knees just holding the younger man in his arms letting him cry. In a way Winston wished Egon were here, Egon was much better when it came to dealing with Ray's emotions. Both Egon and Peter were, but right now Winston was here, and Winston figured that Ray would rather do this now than wait.

"It's okay buddy..." Winston kept saying, "I'm here..." The sobs finally slowed and Ray backed away a bit. "You okay now buddy?"

"I-I guess..." Ray said, "Thanks Winston..." his face flushed.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Winston reminded him, "We're family Ray, and it hurts us to see you hurting like this. You needed this pal."

"Y-Yeah," Ray was still shaky. Winston smiled and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Come on partner. Let's go downstairs and see if we can find a good movie to watch." Dr. Stantz nodded and they both left the room.

The next morning Peter went home. Peter was surprised he didn't feel more cheerful about it.

All he knew was it was a way for the guys to get him out of the hospital. He sighed as Winston helped him out of Ecto and into his wheelchair. Peter sighed miserably. It was so different being home now, everything just...didn't seem normal to him. First of all, things were taller than him, wish him being in the wheelchair. He sighed. Peter also noticed the lights were dimmer, but that wasn't it, it was just the fact that he was so used to **walking** back home. Now he would have to live with this the rest of his life.

"Come on Peter," Ray said helping him back in his chair.

"I just want to go to bed Ray," Peter muttered.

"Wait, first I think you should check your office first," Dani said.

"But why?" Peter asked.

Dani smiled, "You'll see."

Peter sighed as Ray wheeled him over by his office. That's when he saw it. There was a banner on his desk saying 'Welcome Home' and all his friends standing around it.

"Surprise!" they said.

Peter would have jumped back if he was able too, instead his eyes went wide.

"What is....this is...wow..." his eyes almost watered.

Everyone was there, his father, Jason, Kate, the doctor's, and some of Peter's old frat buddies. Peter was speechless at first. He almost wished they weren't there because he didn't want them to see him like this, but then again, it **was** still a party, for **him**. To him, this meant that nobody thought less of him because of how he was now. He was still Peter Venkman to them. Peter sighed wishing he felt that way himself.

He didn't want to tell anybody he lost a part of himself when that bus hit him. Somehow he figured Egon knew, Egon always knew. Egon knew almost everything about him. But he didn't dare say anything until Egon spoke first. Peter's eyes started watering.

"D-Dad, w-what are you doing here?" Peter whispered.

"Are you kidding son? Egon called me and told me what happened," he smiled a little, "I came to make **sure** your back on your feet soon."

Peter was going to loose it. He tried his best not to.

"Dad I-"he smiled, "Thanks..."

Charlie nodded. He hugged Peter.

"It's not every day a father gets a hero for a son," he smiled.

"You really are a hero Peter," Kate said, "Everyone knows it."

Peter glanced across the room at Ray. Ray was slouched in the corner. Peter raised his eyebrows, he would have to talk to Ray later. He somehow knew Ray was still blaming himself.

"Huh, me the hero? If it weren't for Ray, we never even would have caught the ghost," Peter smiled and wheeled over towards Ray, "Right buddy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Peter," Ray said, "I'm going to go get the drinks."

He quickly retreated towards the kitchen. It got quiet.

"Still blames himself ha?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "Come on guys, I'll talk to him later, let's have some cake okay?" he wanted everyone to get their attention off of Ray.

Ray sighed as he sat down on the kitchen table. His eyes watered as he stared at the pitcher of soda he was going to bring back down. A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw it was Egon. Ray quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ray muttered, "I was just getting the soda."

"Raymond, that isn't going to work on me," Egon sighed,

"Egon, what do you want me to say? I mean, everyone's calling Peter a hero, he is," Ray sighed,

"He's a hero because he saved my life, because I was too careless to watch where I was going..."

"Raymond," Egon said, "The ghost was the one who brought you out there, and yes, you do get excited easily, but that's what we love about you Ray, without that, out busts would be ten times more stressful then they need to be."

Ray tried to smile, "Thanks Egon, but I'm going to be more careful from now on," he sighed, "I almost got Peter killed, and the truth is, the busts just don't excite me anymore, I don't even think they're worth it anymore," his eyes watered.

"You can't mean that," Egon stared at him, "This is not the Dr. Stantz I know."

"It is now," Ray said, "Egon, I think I'm going to quit," he whispered.

"You can't quit Raymond, Peter won't have it, **I** won't have it and neither will Winston and Janine," Egon sighed, "Give it time Ray, take some time off if you must, but don't quit, not yet."

Ray nodded, "Fine." He said "I better bring this outside."

Egon watched as Ray quickly retreated back downstairs to the party. Egon sat down a few moments to think about what Ray had said, and then he quickly retreated himself. Egon smiled a little as he watched Peter talking to his friends. Peter seemed almost his normal self. One of Peter's friends, Casey was also injured quite some time ago.

Back in college he was in a drunk driving accident, Egon remembered Peter was real upset about it. Casey had not been paralyzed, but he had trouble walking ever since, he needed a cane. Casey now goes to schools through out the country to speak to students about DUI. Peter had visited Casey once a day back then.

Calling Casey and letting him know what happened was Ray's idea. Ray remembered the close bond between him and Peter, and even though they haven't spoken to each other for years, Ray remembered it was still there. Egon smiled at Ray's warm heart. Casey had moved from New York to California.

"So Pete, when you get better, I want to have a race with you," he smiled.

"Sure thing buddy," Peter laughed for the first time since he was home.

Later that evening as the party died down, Egon noticed that Peter was growing tired. He decided it was time to wrap things up. Peter had Jason sitting on his lap and he was telling him Ghostbuster stories.

"Wow Peter!" Jason said, "I wish **I** could have met the real boogieman,"

Peter laughed, "No you don't. He was mean kiddo. But he's gone now."

Jason smiled and hugged Peter. Egon noticed a bond was starting to form between the two of them. If anyone can bring Peter's spirits up it was that kid. Egon realized the child was a good influence on Peter, if Peter could see that Jason was still enjoying life, perhaps Peter would realize that he was as well. Egon walked over to Ray and Dani who were sitting on the steps talking.

"Can you two help me gather up the party?" Egon asked, "I believe Peter is becoming exhausted,"

"Sure thing Egon," Dani said and kisses Ray before she got up.

Ray tried to smile. Egon noticed they must have been in yet another deep conversation. Egon was wondering if Ray was talking to her about quitting the business.

"Hey Pete, don't forget I want that race," Casey winked at him.

Peter smiled and nodded. Jason had fallen asleep on Peter's lap. Kate smiled and picked him up.

"We leaving?" Jason yawned.

"Yeah kiddo," Peter smiled, "Another day of physical therapy tomorrow."

Kate shook her head, "Come on Peter, can't take what I have to offer?" she winked.

He laughed, "Actually, no I can't."

She elbowed him smiling.

"Kate? Can I stay here tonight?" Jason asked.

Peter smiled at the thought.

"I don't see why not, as long as it's okay with Peter," Kate said.

Peter nodded, "Fine with me, guys?" he asked.

The guys nodded also.

"He may stay in the guest room," Egon said.

"Al**right**!"Jason smiled.

Dani and Janine were already working on picking up the party as Kate left.

"Okay, so I have a question," Peter said.

"Yeah Pete?" Winston asked.

"Well, it's great that I'm home and all, but now there's just one problem," he said, "How do I get upstairs to bed?"

"Like this, grab my shoulders," Winston smiled. Peter grabbed his shoulders and lifted Peter up.

Peter rolled his eyes humiliated.

"Oh well," Peter sighed.

"Think of it this way Pete, it's temporarily until we get a ramp, but by the time we build it, you'll be walking again," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Peter shook his head as they headed upstairs.  
Ray picked up Jason the same way, "Ride em cowboy!" Ray acted like a horse and Jason was laughing.

Egon smiled at the foursome as they walked up the stairs.

"I suppose I better take the wheelchairs up," Egon said. He looked at the girls, "Thank you for cleaning, you really don't have to."

"We want to," Dani smiled.

"Again, thank you," Egon said.

The girls nodded and Egon took the wheelchairs upstairs. Peter and Jason who were sitting on the beds upstairs both got into them.

"I'll take him to his room Egon," Peter said.

"Very well Peter," Egon couldn't help smiling.

Peter showed Jason where the guest room was. Jason got out of his wheelchair and into his bed. Peter stayed in his own chair beside the bed.

"Can you tell me some more stories Dr. Venkman?" Jason asked.

"Kiddo, when are you going to call me Peter?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm just so used to Dr. Venkman, but alright, I'll call you Peter," he smiled.

"Sure, I'll tell you some stories, what do you want to hear?" Peter asked.

"I want to hear more about Samheine."

"Okay kiddo," Peter smiled, "Close your eyes while I talk okay?"

Jason nodded getting tired. He yawned and Peter pulled the covers over him. Jason cuddled against the pillow. Peter began talking.

"So then, when the firehouse changed completely, we had to come up with a plan to get rid of this jerk, because he was trying to take over our headquarters, we were going to have Slimer sneak in the building, which he did and he avoided the ghosts....but then we found out Samheine had the junior Ghostbusters with him, so we had to do something fast...." Peter paused. He realized that Jason was sound asleep.

Peter smiled suddenly growing much attached to the young boy. Peter looked up when he heard a sound and saw Egon was standing in the doorway. Peter wheeled over to him. Egon smiled and started pushing his chair towards the bunk room.

"Jason seems to need someone to talk to," Egon remarked, "It seems he doesn't have very many friends."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "I always wonder what could happen to a kid to have him get shot like that. I mean....it makes me think how lucky I am just to have this **chance** I might walk again. Jason doesn't have that. And look how much he loves life Egon," Peter said. "He's just happy he's living." His eyes looked too bright.

Egon put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter, you keep acting as if the same thing will happen to you.... it won't, we know you'll be able to walk someday." Egon's eyes got a little misty and he quickly gained control. Peter put a hand on Egon's.

"Spengs," Peter sighed, "I can't not say that this thing will change me, because I know it will, it has already, but I want you to know, I would never purposely leave you guys. Maybe Jason...maybe he came along to show me that you can move on....things won't change, I don't know, but I do know I have too good of a reason to live..."

"I understand that Peter," Egon said, "I'm not speaking of what your doing to yourself on the outside, what I'm speaking of is what you are doing to yourself on the inside, have you spoken to anybody about what happened? I mean, **really** spoken out?"

Peter shook his head slowly, "No, I don't need to, I'm fine," he said and started to get into bed.

Egon stopped him, "Your not fine Peter," Egon said, "Peter, if your unwilling to talk to us, then I'd at least like you to speak with one of your colleagues," he said, "You haven't spoken to **anybody** and that's bothering me."

Peter sighed, "Fine Egon," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Peter was woken up by Jason. Jason was in his chair next to Peter's bed.

"Wake up Peter!" Jason smiled.

Peter moaned, "What time is it?"

"7am! We got to go to therapy!" he said.

Peter groaned, "Since when did we have to get up so early for therapy? I mean, they have us all day, isn't that enough?"  
  
"We're going to the beach today!" he said.  
  
Peter opened his eyes further and noticed Jason was in a bathing suit. Peter wasn't thrilled about this. The beach? That meant more people would be there, more people would see him, like this.

"Is Peter up yet?" Ray asked Jason.  
  
"No," Peter muttered and put the pillow over his head.  
  
Ray looked crushed, "Come on Peter, your coming with us." He said.  
  
"Go away Ray," Peter said, "I'm sleeping in."  
  
"No, your coming," Ray removed Peter's pillow and covers and put a cold towel on the back of Peter's neck.  
  
"Die Stantz," Peter muttered and tried to tackle Ray. Jason was laughing. Peter sighed when he couldn't reach Ray from his bed.

Ray noticed the look on Peter's face and moved closer. Peter ignored him and used his arms to get himself into the wheelchair. Ray barely looked at Peter sensing his mood. Ray shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
Jason was watching all of this with interest. He was just a kid, but he was smart. He knew when there was tension in the room. He shook his head not knowing what to do, and went to sleep.

Kate smiled as she pulled up her mini van to Ghostbusters Central once she was out of New York traffic. She walked inside the double doors. She had decided these guys needed a day out, part of getting better was going back into the real world, Peter hadn't been outside since the innocent. She knew he needed to see the outside world again, even if he didn't want to yet. All the guys needed it really. She was going to take them to Compo Beach in Connecticut. It was a small, quiet beach usually, this time of year though, there would be more people around it, since it was summertime.  
  
"Okay! This bus is moving out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
Janine who was sitting at her desk smiled, "Hi Kate. I'm ready to go."  
  
Kate smiled back, "Great, what about the other's?"  
  
"I think they're getting ready too," she said, "I heard Peter complaining about how early it was."  
  
Kate laughed, "He's been complaining about that since he started therapy, this is no different."  
  
Janine nodded. Kate watched as the other's came down. She smiled as Winston carried Peter down the stairs, and Ray had Jason in his arms. Dani was carrying one of the wheelchairs, and Egon the other. Dani also had beach supplies on the chair.  
  
"I know those chairs were good for something," Dani joked.  
  
Kate smiled as the guys laughed. She noticed Ray was being quite again. She wondered if something happened last night. She made a note to ask Peter about it. Dani kissed Ray's cheek as they hopped in the van.  
  
"You sure your okay hon?" she asked him.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," he said.  
  
Dani tried not to look hurt, "Sorry," she muttered and looked out the window.  
  
Ray put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little.  
  
Egon entered the van carrying his pack.   
  
"Expecting a ghost Egon?" Peter asked rolling his eyes.   
  
"Peter, you know I never like to leave anywhere for a full day, without them," he said.  
  
"Egon, you ever hear of the word **vacation**?" Ray snickered.

Egon looked at him, "Just wait until I get to say, 'I told you so," Egon smiled and Ray shook his head.  
  
"That's Spengs for you, always bringing his work with him," Peter laughed a little.

Egon always knew how to brighten Peter's mood. No mater what his mood was.

"I'll get the others," Janine sighed. She went to the lockers to get the packs, Winston went with her. They put the packs in the back of the van.

"Alright, this van is taking off," Kate said as she helped Peter get into the van. She hopped in front once she shut the door.  
  
"And how long did you plant his little trip?" Peter asked. He didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"Since yesterday, I told Jason about it," she said.  
  
Peter nodded. A small vehicle pulled up next to them. Peter looked out the window and smiled recognizing the car right away. It was a leased car that his father had.  
  
"Is this a private party?" Charlie Venkman asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Nope," Peter answered, "Come on in Pop."  
  
Charlie hugged Peter, "How's our hero of the day doing?"  
  
"Fine, Dad, I wish you would stop saying that," Peter said.

"I can't help it son," Charlie grinned.  
  
After waiting in traffic they finally made it to the beach. Charlie helped Peter out of the van. Peter wheeled over to the first part of the sand wondering how his chair was going to work on the sand in the first place. He noticed one of his old college buddies and he started to turn around but it was too late.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie asked breaking the ice.

"I-I'm going to take Jason rollerblading..." Ray said smiling.

Peter sighed, "Jerry blames him Egon," Peter whispered.  
  
"I can see," Egon said. "But then, I can also see blame in **your** eyes Peter."  
  
"Yeah," Peter said, "I said a few things this morning I shouldn't have. But I can't help it. I mean...I would die for any one of you guys, but this...? I just...God I get so frustrated."  
  
Egon nodded understanding. He decided to stop talking about it for now.

"Yeah ha!" Jason cried putting his arms up as Ray pushed him down the bike path. Ray smiled as Jason grew excited.

"This is great Ray!" he said, "Faster!"

Ray started to go faster, more because he needed the adrenalin rush. He had to get his mind off of everything. They continued down the pathway not aware of the small van that was following them. Ray suddenly had something in his gut telling him he needed to move and fast. Ray turned around and saw the van coming straight on the pathway. He gasped and pushed Jason off of the road.

"Look out!" Ray cried.

"Ray!" Jason cried as Ray crashed on his blades.

Ray tried to get the license plate of the vehicle but they took off too fast. Ray was sweating.  
  
"You okay kid?" Ray asked.   
  
"Yeah," Jason said quietly. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ray answered. He got up and helped Jason into his wheelchair.  
  
"Ray?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Please don't tell Kate about this," he whispered, "If she knows, she'll never go to the beach with me again."  
  
"I doubt that's true Jason, but why would someone try to kill us?" Ray asked.

"I don't know," Jason lied.  
  
Ray nodded, "Well, I tried to get the license plate, but I couldn't. Anyway, let's get back."   
  
Jason agreed and they went back to the beach. The guys were sitting on a beach towel when they got back.

Peter had been watching the guys. They were in the ocean, but he just didn't feel like swimming since it was kinda hard for him too. He sighed and tossed a rock in the water.

"Come on Peter," Kate smiled as she ran up to him in her bathing suit. She was soaking wet, "I can help you come in the ocean."

"No thank you," Peter said noticing how cute she looked in that suit, "Look Kate, I really wasn't in the mood for this, thank you though," he started to wheel back to the car.

Kate looked at him sadly, and was going to say more when they were interrupted by a scream.  
  
Peter turned around to see what was going on. Suddenly he saw Ray, Egon, and Winston run back to the mini van. Luckily, they happened to bring their packs with them, just in case something were to happen.  
  
"Ghost!" Ray cried.

Winston smiled at Peter as he grabbed his pack. Janine ran back to the car to get Peter's too. Dani went by Peter and stood with him. She didn't want to get envolved, at least, not since everyone else was and things were confusing enough already.

She and Peter watched nervously as the guys went around the beach chasing the ghost. The crowd was cheering them on. Dani watched Peter, Peter was sitting in his wheel chair looking like he wanted to bounce out of it and go run and help them. She sinced his frustration. She didn't know what to say though, so she didn't say anything. Peter just wasn't talking to anybody about this yet. He wasn't ready to obviously.

"The guys needed this," he made her jump completely in surprise when he said that.

"Yeah, especially Ray," she agreed, "But what about you Peter?"  
  
"I'm fine," Peter suddenly became quiet again. Dani sighed and let him slip into his silence. She knew he'd be better off talking to Ray or Egon. Dani laughed a little as Ray caught the ghost and was looking like his normal self again.  
  
That's when she noticed the reporters and fans going up to the Ghostbusters. Ray came bouncing back. Egon was by his side smiling.  
  
"Come on Peter!" he said excited.

"Uh, no thanks...you guys go ahead..." Peter said.

"But Peter....they want to see you too...You're a Ghostbuster," Ray smiled.

"I said go Ray...I'm not interested," with that he started wheeling himself back to the van.

"But....but..." Ray sighed.

Peter was at the van when Egon put a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Something's happened to him Egon," Ray whispered, "He's changed."  
  
"I know Raymond, and I plan on doing something about it," Egon said.

Ray smiled a little knowing Egon would not let Peter give up like this. Ray ran back to the fans who were crowding around Janine and Winston.

After the beach Peter decided he wanted to stay at the hospital for the night simply because he had to be there at the butt crack of dawn the next morning. He would at least get more sleep that way. Besides, Jason had wanted him to stay with him and Peter was happy too. They weren't sharing a room, but at least Jason could go and talk to him when he wished. Peter was becoming pretty attached to the child. The guys had taken Peter back to his room there, they were all playing cards. Jason too. Jason suddenly threw his deck down.  
  
"Ha! Rummy!" he called and started to take the pile.  
  
"No way," Peter smiled, "You cheated,"  
  
"Did not!" he said, "How could I have?"  
  
Peter pulled a card out from under his sleeve, "Like this?" he asked.  
  
Jason blushed but the other's were laughing. Peter tickled him. Kate walked in the room smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay, everyone, the noise level in this room is distracting the other patients," she was half giving them a hard time, "It's time for everyone under the age of 10 to go to bed."  
  
"Aww Kate, come on....I'm not..." Jason yawned, "Tired.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet kiddo?" Peter asked. "I'll take him Kate."  
  
"You sure Peter?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure." Peter winked at Jason.

Jason hugged Peter.

Egon smiled as Peter and Jason wheeled themselves out of the room towards Jason's room.

"They seem to have grown a bond with each other," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah," Kate smiled, "Jason really needs friends, and he **loves** Peter. He sees Peter as almost a father figure, and I can tell that Peter sees him as an inspiration."  
  
Egon nodded, "Jason is the best thing to happen to Peter since the innocent. He has given Peter some hope."  
  
Kate agreed, "Okay boys, I suggest you all get some rest before tomorrow as well. Peter will need you here for support. I'm going to have him try to get more use out of his legs, and it may get frustrating for him if he can't, this is where he will really see if he will get his feelings legs back," she said softly. "He'll need lots of support if he can't..." she trailed off.  
  
Ray was quiet, "So you mean...if he doesn't walk by tomorrow..." he said.

She nodded, "Yes, we'll pretty much have to start teaching him to learn some of his other sences better." She sighed, "However, I am not giving up yet. The only time I will give up, is when Peter does, because once a patient gives up....then there's not much more I can do."  
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah..." he said.

The others glanced at each other trying not to look too worried. But they knew that if Peter didn't walk by tomorrow, with the way he has been acting, it would be over for him. Egon knew Peter needed some form of hope, and soon. Egon sighed. He also knew Peter really needed to talk about the innocent, he hasn't spoken to anyone yet. Especially Raymond. Things were different already between the two, and Egon didn't like it. Egon decided to wait for Peter to return before they left, they needed to talk. Just the three of them.   
  
"Dani, Janine, Winston..." Egon said, "Would you three mind excusing myself, Peter, and Raymond for the evening? I feel we really need to talk."  
  
Dani nodded smiling, "It's about time," she said.

Ray was looking down, "I-I already talked to Winston..." he said.   
  
"I know Raymond, but you and Peter need to really talk," Egon informed him.

Ray sighed, Dani held his hand, "You need to." She agreed.

Ray nodded finally agreeing to stay. Winston smiled and left the room with Janine and Dani. Janine hugged Egon goodnight.  
  
"Get them to work it out Egon, you always can," she whispered in his ear.

Egon smiled a little and nodded.

"Peter?" Jason asked once they were at his room. Gary was there waiting for him. Gary had stepped outside to give Jason and Peter some time.

"Yeah kiddo?" Peter asked tucking him in.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" he asked.  
  
Peter smiled, "Sure," he said. "What do you want to hear tonight?"  
  
"Just a plain old story," Jason smiled.  
  
Peter nodded and thought of one his mother told him when he was young. Peter remembered the story of Hansel and Gretel.  
  
"So then.... the witch said...." He trailed off realizing that Jason was fast asleep.  
  
Peter smiled and brushed Jason's hair out of his face. Peter realized he was happy, for the first time in a while. He wheeled himself outside and smiled at Gary.  
  
"Thanks Gar," he said.   
  
Gary nodded not saying much. Peter shrugged and wheeled off. Gary wasn't much of a talker. Or a social person, Peter smiled remembering how Gary didn't come to the beach. He laughed to himself thinking about how Gary would look in a bathing suit. He was definitely not a ladies man. The broad detective didn't even have the personality for it. Peter yawned as he went back to his room. The guys were still there.

He froze at the door. Egon pushed him inside. Peter didn't like the way Ray was looking down, and the determined look on Egon's face.   
  
"What's going on?" Peter asked. "Where are the other's?"  
  
"They left Peter," Egon said, "Because I asked them too."  
  
Peter glared at him.

"You, myself and Raymond need a talk, a long talk," he said.  
  
Peter wasn't in the mood for this, "Yeah, but right now Spengs?" he yawned."Yes now, it has been put off far too long," Egon folded his arms.   
  
Peter shrugged and nodded. Ray hadn't said a word.

"Fine Egon, what are we talking about?" he asked sweetly.

"Damit Peter, I'm being serious, we're talking about you, and Raymond and how your relationship has changed completely!" he snapped.

That got Peter's attention. Peter stared at him.

"Egon I...I haven't changed." He said.

"Yes you have," Ray whispered quietly, "Peter....do you...do you hate me?"  
  
Peter went up to Ray, "I'm a little irritated Ray, yes, but I do not hate you. The thing that irritates me the most is that I may never walk again,"  
  
Ray nodded, "But you'll walk again Peter! I know it!"

Peter shook his head, "Guys....It's been a few weeks, and I still haven't gotten any feeling, I think if I were to get feeling in my legs, it would have happened by now." Peter sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Egon left Peter's room suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by this whole matter.

Winston walked over to him and Egon knew he must have looked pretty shaken up. Egon leaned against the wall and his shoulders started shaking.

"Egon?" Winston asked.

"Peter's giving up Winston," Egon whispered trying to hold his emotions, "Peter's giving up, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"H-He can't be!" Ray suddenly spoke up from his chair. "I won't let him. This whole thing is my fault anyway!"

"Raymond, no-"Egon said.

"Yes it is Egon!" Ray cried. His own eyes were starting to look too bright. "I'll **force** him not to give up!"

"You can't force him Raymond, what will help Peter is for him to see that you are not blaming yourself," Egon said.

Ray sighed and looked away.

"Egon," Winston said, "Give Peter time, it's his first day here okay m'man? I'd be scared too."  
"It's more than that Winston," Egon stated, "But very well."

After a few days, Peter was improving well. Kate had Peter doing all sorts of exercises with his legs and arms. Peter had asked her once why his arms and she said to help them get stronger. Deep down Peter knew why. They did that for a patient in case they **did** end up never walking again. Peter didn't dare tell Kate that though. She already gave him a hard time for thinking he was giving up.

One afternoon the guys were all gone. Kate had put Peter on a bed to let him relax a little. She was trying to get him to move his toe. He hadn't been able too. Peter stared at his toe and decided to try it on his own. Peter's bed was right near the door so naturally he heard it when Ray decided to come bouncing in. Peter sighed. He was in no mood for someone so cheery right now.

"Hi Pete!" Ray smiled and sat down in the chair next to Peter's bed.

"Hey kiddo," Peter's voice was rough because he was trying to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Trying to get my toe to move," Peter answered hoarsely.

Ray smiled, "Okay Peter." He said and watched.

Peter tried again. Ray suddenly started cheering him on.

"You can do it!" Ray cried.

Peter tried again, and failed.

"Damit!" he muttered.

"Come on Peter, you can do it..." Ray continued cheering. "What if you try..."

Peter lost it suddenly, "Damit Ray! You're not helping! You walk in here all excited about life, well some of us are not okay?! I mean look at me damit! I'm a cripple! It's not going to work, and you cheering about it aren't helping! Just leave me alone!" he cried.

Ray stared at him in horror. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two men. He stood up and dropped something on Peter's bed.

"I-I just came by to give you this..." he whispered leaving the present on Peter's bed.

Peter stared at him, "Ray I..." he started to say.

Ray started to run out of the room. He passed by Egon, Winston, Janine and Kate.

"I-I was only trying to encourage him," was all he said as he fled from the room.

Egon stared as his friend ran out of the room. Then he stared at Peter and he knew instantly what had happened. The look on Peter's face said it all. Peter started to get up and get in his wheelchair.

"Peter!" Kate said, "What happened? I just saw Ray run out of here!" she said.

"That was my fault," Peter said, "Kate, you were right I'm an idiot."

"Peter, what happened?" Egon asked.

"I yelled at him Egon," Peter sighed, "I was trying to get my toe to move, it wouldn't. Ray came in here acting all cheery, and cheering me on, and making suggestions, you know how he gets, anyway, I just snapped and told him he wasn't helping and to leave me alone."

"Oh Peter..." Egon whispered.

This would kill Ray if it wasn't resolved, and soon. Raymond was already blaming himself as it was and to have the one person who could make it right yell at him like that, would kill him. Egon knew Peter had to go find him.

"I know Egon, okay? I need to find him, fast," Peter said.

Egon nodded and pushed Peter out in the hallway.

Ray had took off running, not really caring where he was going. He soon found himself near the basketball courts. There were men in wheelchairs playing basketball and Jason was watching them.

"Hi Dr. Stantz,"Jason smiled.

Ray was kind of glad Jason was there, that way he wouldn't loose his composure, "Hello Jason."

"Something wrong?" Jason could see the look in Ray's eyes.

"You might say that," Ray whispered, "Jason, do you ever get frustrated? And yell at the people you love?"

Jason smiled, "Oh, all the time," he said, "I mean, I yelled at Gary the other day and he was trying to figure out why." Jason shrugged, "It just happens. Did Dr. Venkman yell at you?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, right in front of everyone," he whispered.

"I wouldn't take it personal Dr. Stantz, I mean I get so mad I want to yell at everyone, but you can't, and sometimes because you love someone, they are the easiest to yell at because they are always there," Jason said.

Ray smiled staring at him, "You're a smart kid Jason."

"Thanks Dr. Stantz," he said.

Ray hugged him and started to watch the basketball game.

Peter had looked all over the building; finally he went over towards the basketball courts. Peter noted how nice of a place this was. He never knew physical therapy buildings would be so nice. They had an indoor pool, and of course, the basketball courts they were looking at now.

In the pool they had instructors trying to get patients to use their lower bodies, or if they couldn't, try to get the patients to use their upper body strength. Peter decided he wanted to try swimming. At least if he couldn't get his legs to work right now, he would be able to use his arms as much as he could.

Peter always had known that handicapped people may have lost one of their senses, but also become stronger using another. For example a blind person would only become more aware of what they hear, or visa versa.

Peter decided it he wasn't going to be able to walk, maybe he can use his arms more for things. Even if it wasn't Ghostbusting. Peter let that horrible thought pass him by as he finally found Ray sitting on a bench by the courts talking to Jason. Peter smiled a little. That kid was smart. He knew it. Peter always wondered what could be so bad in somebody's life that could lead them to get shot like that. He decided maybe he shouldn't know. It was really none of his business.

Peter glanced at Egon before he decided to wheel down to the courts which were at the bottom of a small hill. He wheeled next to Ray.

"H-hey Tex..." he whispered.

"Hi Peter," Ray muttered.

"Ray, I'm sorry," Peter said, "I just....I was so angry at myself for not being able to simply move my toe, a task that was so easy for me before, and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" he sounded helpless.

"Oh Peter," Ray smiled at Jason and hugged Peter. "Of course I can."

Peter smiled, "Thanks kid. Hey, I'll need your help you know, my toe won't move on it's own, I think it needs a little cheering."

Ray laughed a little, "Na, you'll do it Peter, maybe not today, but I know you can do it on your own."

Peter smiled and hugged him, "I wish I had your faith kid."

Ray smiled, "You do."

Peter stared at the courts, "What do you say we show these guys how it's really done?"

"Yeah!" Ray stood up and pushed Peter out.

Jason joined them. By that time the other's had made their way down to the courts. Egon was smiling as he watched Ray, Jason, and Peter kick the other teams butt on the court. After the game Peter picked Jason up and sat him on his lap. Jason hugged Peter. Peter smiled feeling happy for the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

"Talk to him, Dani," Dr. Spengler told the young woman. "I really think he could use you right now." She looked up from the physics book she had only been half-heartedly reading in the lab. The blonde could see how tired her cousin was as well as all the pain he was holding within. She doubted she'd really seen him so withdrawn despite everything.

"You think I haven't tried?" Dani asked. "It hurts to see him this way, Egon. Not just because he was hurt, but he still blames himself for Peter. We all know that isn't true."

"Quite," Egon said. She stared at him a moment and realized he may not completely believe that either. "Peter saved Raymond's life. We've all saved each other at one time or another. The accident was unforeseen hindrance because of it."

"But Peter's gonna be fine, right?"

"Of course." The blonde nodded than closed the book.

"He needs to get out," Dani said. The physicist gave her a startled look. "No. I'm not saying we need to kick anyone out. I think Ray just needs to get out of the firehouse." She made a face. "I need to too. I hate being cooped up. I need freedom."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Dr. Spengler commented. "It could be just the thing Raymond needs. Do be careful though. I've noticed he's still a bit sore."

"What do you think I was gonna drag him off to do? Go bungee jumping."

"Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised." The young woman rolled her eyes and walked out of the lab. She headed to the living room where her boyfriend was sitting on the couch staring at the television as it sat across the room. Dani glanced at it to see if he was watching something, but it was off.

"Oh, good. I'm not interrupting." Dr. Stantz looked up at her with a dazed look on his face. "Ray, we're going out."

"I don't want to," Ray replied.

This isn't a question of want. It's more like I need to and since you're my boyfriend by default it also becomes your need."

"I'm not in the mood." Dani plopped down next to him and stared at the Ghostbuster for a long while. "What?"

"When are you going to be in the mood? You haven't been yourself for a while, Ray. And I think if you have it your way you won't ever be in the mood until after you almost kill yourself with guilt."

"It's the only thing I can actually do," Ray responded in a quiet voice. "I always seem to get a little nuts at a bust. A lot of my inventions end up in pieces. I have crazy ideas. I act like a damn kid. I might as well take the guilt for this. I can do that. I've been doing it all my life."

"I know that road, Ray. You told me to get off of it. If it wasn't for you than maybe I wouldn't be where I am today."

"One success," Dr. Stantz muttered.

"More than one. You've saved the world so many times, Ray. You've placed yourself in harm's way. Just because an invention doesn't work or you get overeager doesn't make you a bad person. Sure the guys pick on you about it, but what family doesn't kid around at some point?" Ray turned away from the young woman and she took his head in her hands than forced him to look at her. "Ray, they love you."

"Peter can't love me. I paralyzed him because I didn't watch what I was doing. I might as well have been driving the bus." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her. His grip was tight and the look on his face was serious. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do. Ray, nobody is blaming you. You weren't driving the bus. What will it take for you understand that you are not to blame? Peter will be fine. He's to stubborn to let something like this get in the way of what he wants." She managed to escape Ray's grasp. "The only time I've seen him back down is when he went head to head with Janine. And that's always a big no-no." Ray let out a small laugh than quickly returned to his somberness. "Is that it? I gotta talk about Janine to make you smile?"

"No," Ray answered. "It was just the thought. Peter was kinda quiet for a week and Janine looked really happy."

"Can we go out now?" Dani inquired. "I know there's a good movie we could be seeing. Maybe a game of putt-putt. Something."

"I want to stay here," Ray said. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "There's just a lot I have to think about."

"Like what?" The young man looked at her.

"It's complicated," he answered. Ray hated leaving the young woman out of what he was thinking. She might be able to help him figure it out, but she was already doing more than she needed. Dani always did even when nobody asked her. He guessed it was something Janine talked to her about.

"I understand," she whispered. Dani kissed him gently on lips than put her head on his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ray glanced towards the voice to see Dr. Spengler walking into the living room.

"No," Ray answered. "We were just sitting here."

"I see," Egon said. His cousin gave him a look. "I just received some information about Peter. It seems he'll be coming home tomorrow."

"Really?" Dr. Stantz said.

"What about the physical therapy?" Dani inquired as she sat up. "We don't exactly have the facilities for that."

"That will be worked out," Dr. Spengler responded. "The doctor felt Peter might feel a bit better if he was more in his own environment and I was inclined to agree."

"Oh," Ray said. He got off the couch. "I need to go do something. I'll see you guys later." The engineer walked out of the living room and Dani looked back at her cousin.

"Guess what? You get to go out with me," Dani said as she got off the couch. "We're gonna rock like it's 1999." Egon gave the young woman a reproachful look. "Alright. We'll keep the pace slow and just do the waltz."


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Stantz decided to go to up to the roof after leaving the living room. It was a place that Peter often went when he wanted to be alone. Egon had the lab. Winston usually tinkered with Ecto. Ray didn't really have a haven, but sometimes he wished he did. Now though he wasn't stuck inside the firehouse where someone could easily find him and try to get him to cheer up. Right now the engineer just wanted to be alone. There was a lot for him to think about and he really needed some quite time by himself. He didn't want to talk because the talking was getting nowhere. He grabbed a chair from the makeshift picnic set up that was on the roof and sat near ledge peering down at the street below. All the people who had no idea what the guys inside the firehouse they passed did half the time. They would never know how imperfect their heroes were. Ray thought about all the times he had messed up that had occasionally caused people to get hurt. He remembered when Egon was destabilized.

_"You got him into this mess Ray, you better get him out," Janine had said angrily. It had been up to him to save Egon. Janine had blamed him because she was upset and he blamed himself too. It was his fault Egon was in the Netherworld in the first place. _

_It was also his fault the giant Pumba had gotten out. If Favish hadn't hated him then it wouldn't have ever happened. He also should have known quickly that his particle thrower didn't work. They were pieces of equipment he continually worked on and he should have been able to identify the problem quickly. If he had the Pumba would have never escaped._

And now it was his fault that Peter was paralyzed. Ray tried to keep his eyes from watering, but they wouldn't stop. Why did he have this feeling that the guys, even Dani, would have all been better off without him? It kept sitting in his stomach. Somehow he thought even leaving them would help them in the long run. He would have to do it quietly though, they would never let him leave without talking. Ray stared at the skyline as if he was searching for the answer. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The young man turned around to see who it was.

"Winston..." he whispered. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ray, you gotta stop doing this to yourself," Winston told him.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Ray got out of his seat and started walking away. Zeddemore quickly moved into his path.

"This. You're shutting yourself from the rest of us. You're blaming yourself, and not speaking to anyone about it. We don't blame you man, why do you always punish yourself like this?"

"I'm not punishing myself," Ray replied. "I'm just trying to keep from hurting anyone else. I've done it enough."

"You haven't hurt anyone, Ray," Winston told him. "You've saved millions of people. We do it every time we step out of this firehouse and zoom off in Ecto-1. So what if most of the time it's just a little Class 5? If we don't stop them than who will?"

"You can do it just fine without me."

"You're kidding," Winston replied. "We need all four of us, Ray. You're an important member of this team."

"Just start taking Dani," Ray told him. "She can do it."

"Look, Ray, I know how you feel. I went through some of the same stuff." Dr. Stantz opened his mouth to protest, but realized what Winston was talking about. "And I blamed myself for a long time about all the bad that happened, but when I got home I spoke to a few people about it and I finally realized it wasn't my fault. I was pretty messed up for a while before I came here.

"One thing I learned is you can't go blaming yourself for situations that are unavoidable. That ghost ran out in front of the bus, if you hadn't caught it, someone else might have gotten hurt. You can't do this to yourself buddy, I won't sit by and watch you do it to yourself. I think you need to let go, that's usually the first step, is just letting go."

Ray stared at him. Could he really let go like that? It wasn't his nature. Ray's eyes began to water as he considered Winston's words. Winston pulled him into a hug and Ray finally lost it. He started crying. Winston watched as the younger man finally let loose everything he's been holding inside him since the accident. Winston rubbed his hand up and down Ray's back comforting him.

"It's okay buddy," Winston said, "Let it go...it's okay..."

Ray did. His eyes watering turned into sobs, and his body started shaking. Ray eventually fell to his knees and Winston went to his own knees just holding the younger man in his arms letting him cry. In a way Winston wished Egon were here, Egon was much better when it came to dealing with Ray's emotions. Both Egon and Peter were, but right now Winston was here, and Winston figured that Ray would rather do this now than wait.

"It's okay buddy..." Winston kept saying, "I'm here..." The sobs finally slowed and Ray backed away a bit. "You okay now buddy?"

"I-I guess..." Ray said, "Thanks Winston..." his face flushed.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Winston reminded him, "We're family Ray, and it hurts us to see you hurting like this. You needed this pal."

"Y-Yeah," Ray was still shaky. Winston smiled and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Come on partner. Let's go downstairs and see if we can find a good movie to watch." Dr. Stantz nodded and they both left the room.

The next morning Peter went home. Peter was surprised he didn't feel more cheerful about it.

All he knew was it was a way for the guys to get him out of the hospital. He sighed as Winston helped him out of Ecto and into his wheelchair. Peter sighed miserably. It was so different being home now, everything just...didn't seem normal to him. First of all, things were taller than him, wish him being in the wheelchair. He sighed. Peter also noticed the lights were dimmer, but that wasn't it, it was just the fact that he was so used to **walking** back home. Now he would have to live with this the rest of his life.

"Come on Peter," Ray said helping him back in his chair.

"I just want to go to bed Ray," Peter muttered.

"Wait, first I think you should check your office first," Dani said.

"But why?" Peter asked.

Dani smiled, "You'll see."

Peter sighed as Ray wheeled him over by his office. That's when he saw it. There was a banner on his desk saying 'Welcome Home' and all his friends standing around it.

"Surprise!" they said.

Peter would have jumped back if he was able too, instead his eyes went wide.

"What is....this is...wow..." his eyes almost watered.

Everyone was there, his father, Jason, Kate, the doctor's, and some of Peter's old frat buddies. Peter was speechless at first. He almost wished they weren't there because he didn't want them to see him like this, but then again, it **was** still a party, for **him**. To him, this meant that nobody thought less of him because of how he was now. He was still Peter Venkman to them. Peter sighed wishing he felt that way himself.

He didn't want to tell anybody he lost a part of himself when that bus hit him. Somehow he figured Egon knew, Egon always knew. Egon knew almost everything about him. But he didn't dare say anything until Egon spoke first. Peter's eyes started watering.

"D-Dad, w-what are you doing here?" Peter whispered.

"Are you kidding son? Egon called me and told me what happened," he smiled a little, "I came to make **sure** your back on your feet soon."

Peter was going to loose it. He tried his best not to.

"Dad I-"he smiled, "Thanks..."

Charlie nodded. He hugged Peter.

"It's not every day a father gets a hero for a son," he smiled.

"You really are a hero Peter," Kate said, "Everyone knows it."

Peter glanced across the room at Ray. Ray was slouched in the corner. Peter raised his eyebrows, he would have to talk to Ray later. He somehow knew Ray was still blaming himself.

"Huh, me the hero? If it weren't for Ray, we never even would have caught the ghost," Peter smiled and wheeled over towards Ray, "Right buddy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Peter," Ray said, "I'm going to go get the drinks."

He quickly retreated towards the kitchen. It got quiet.

"Still blames himself ha?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "Come on guys, I'll talk to him later, let's have some cake okay?" he wanted everyone to get their attention off of Ray.

Ray sighed as he sat down on the kitchen table. His eyes watered as he stared at the pitcher of soda he was going to bring back down. A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw it was Egon. Ray quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ray muttered, "I was just getting the soda."

"Raymond, that isn't going to work on me," Egon sighed,

"Egon, what do you want me to say? I mean, everyone's calling Peter a hero, he is," Ray sighed,

"He's a hero because he saved my life, because I was too careless to watch where I was going..."

"Raymond," Egon said, "The ghost was the one who brought you out there, and yes, you do get excited easily, but that's what we love about you Ray, without that, out busts would be ten times more stressful then they need to be."

Ray tried to smile, "Thanks Egon, but I'm going to be more careful from now on," he sighed, "I almost got Peter killed, and the truth is, the busts just don't excite me anymore, I don't even think they're worth it anymore," his eyes watered.

"You can't mean that," Egon stared at him, "This is not the Dr. Stantz I know."

"It is now," Ray said, "Egon, I think I'm going to quit," he whispered.

"You can't quit Raymond, Peter won't have it, **I** won't have it and neither will Winston and Janine," Egon sighed, "Give it time Ray, take some time off if you must, but don't quit, not yet."

Ray nodded, "Fine." He said "I better bring this outside."

Egon watched as Ray quickly retreated back downstairs to the party. Egon sat down a few moments to think about what Ray had said, and then he quickly retreated himself. Egon smiled a little as he watched Peter talking to his friends. Peter seemed almost his normal self. One of Peter's friends, Casey was also injured quite some time ago.

Back in college he was in a drunk driving accident, Egon remembered Peter was real upset about it. Casey had not been paralyzed, but he had trouble walking ever since, he needed a cane. Casey now goes to schools through out the country to speak to students about DUI. Peter had visited Casey once a day back then.

Calling Casey and letting him know what happened was Ray's idea. Ray remembered the close bond between him and Peter, and even though they haven't spoken to each other for years, Ray remembered it was still there. Egon smiled at Ray's warm heart. Casey had moved from New York to California.

"So Pete, when you get better, I want to have a race with you," he smiled.

"Sure thing buddy," Peter laughed for the first time since he was home.

Later that evening as the party died down, Egon noticed that Peter was growing tired. He decided it was time to wrap things up. Peter had Jason sitting on his lap and he was telling him Ghostbuster stories.

"Wow Peter!" Jason said, "I wish **I** could have met the real boogieman,"

Peter laughed, "No you don't. He was mean kiddo. But he's gone now."

Jason smiled and hugged Peter. Egon noticed a bond was starting to form between the two of them. If anyone can bring Peter's spirits up it was that kid. Egon realized the child was a good influence on Peter, if Peter could see that Jason was still enjoying life, perhaps Peter would realize that he was as well. Egon walked over to Ray and Dani who were sitting on the steps talking.

"Can you two help me gather up the party?" Egon asked, "I believe Peter is becoming exhausted,"

"Sure thing Egon," Dani said and kisses Ray before she got up.

Ray tried to smile. Egon noticed they must have been in yet another deep conversation. Egon was wondering if Ray was talking to her about quitting the business.

"Hey Pete, don't forget I want that race," Casey winked at him.

Peter smiled and nodded. Jason had fallen asleep on Peter's lap. Kate smiled and picked him up.

"We leaving?" Jason yawned.

"Yeah kiddo," Peter smiled, "Another day of physical therapy tomorrow."

Kate shook her head, "Come on Peter, can't take what I have to offer?" she winked.

He laughed, "Actually, no I can't."

She elbowed him smiling.

"Kate? Can I stay here tonight?" Jason asked.

Peter smiled at the thought.

"I don't see why not, as long as it's okay with Peter," Kate said.

Peter nodded, "Fine with me, guys?" he asked.

The guys nodded also.

"He may stay in the guest room," Egon said.

"Al**right**!"Jason smiled.

Dani and Janine were already working on picking up the party as Kate left.

"Okay, so I have a question," Peter said.

"Yeah Pete?" Winston asked.

"Well, it's great that I'm home and all, but now there's just one problem," he said, "How do I get upstairs to bed?"

"Like this, grab my shoulders," Winston smiled. Peter grabbed his shoulders and lifted Peter up.

Peter rolled his eyes humiliated.

"Oh well," Peter sighed.

"Think of it this way Pete, it's temporarily until we get a ramp, but by the time we build it, you'll be walking again," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Peter shook his head as they headed upstairs.  
Ray picked up Jason the same way, "Ride em cowboy!" Ray acted like a horse and Jason was laughing.

Egon smiled at the foursome as they walked up the stairs.

"I suppose I better take the wheelchairs up," Egon said. He looked at the girls, "Thank you for cleaning, you really don't have to."

"We want to," Dani smiled.

"Again, thank you," Egon said.

The girls nodded and Egon took the wheelchairs upstairs. Peter and Jason who were sitting on the beds upstairs both got into them.

"I'll take him to his room Egon," Peter said.

"Very well Peter," Egon couldn't help smiling.

Peter showed Jason where the guest room was. Jason got out of his wheelchair and into his bed. Peter stayed in his own chair beside the bed.

"Can you tell me some more stories Dr. Venkman?" Jason asked.

"Kiddo, when are you going to call me Peter?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm just so used to Dr. Venkman, but alright, I'll call you Peter," he smiled.

"Sure, I'll tell you some stories, what do you want to hear?" Peter asked.

"I want to hear more about Samheine."

"Okay kiddo," Peter smiled, "Close your eyes while I talk okay?"

Jason nodded getting tired. He yawned and Peter pulled the covers over him. Jason cuddled against the pillow. Peter began talking.

"So then, when the firehouse changed completely, we had to come up with a plan to get rid of this jerk, because he was trying to take over our headquarters, we were going to have Slimer sneak in the building, which he did and he avoided the ghosts....but then we found out Samheine had the junior Ghostbusters with him, so we had to do something fast...." Peter paused. He realized that Jason was sound asleep.

Peter smiled suddenly growing much attached to the young boy. Peter looked up when he heard a sound and saw Egon was standing in the doorway. Peter wheeled over to him. Egon smiled and started pushing his chair towards the bunk room.

"Jason seems to need someone to talk to," Egon remarked, "It seems he doesn't have very many friends."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "I always wonder what could happen to a kid to have him get shot like that. I mean....it makes me think how lucky I am just to have this **chance** I might walk again. Jason doesn't have that. And look how much he loves life Egon," Peter said. "He's just happy he's living." His eyes looked too bright.

Egon put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter, you keep acting as if the same thing will happen to you.... it won't, we know you'll be able to walk someday." Egon's eyes got a little misty and he quickly gained control. Peter put a hand on Egon's.

"Spengs," Peter sighed, "I can't not say that this thing will change me, because I know it will, it has already, but I want you to know, I would never purposely leave you guys. Maybe Jason...maybe he came along to show me that you can move on....things won't change, I don't know, but I do know I have too good of a reason to live..."

"I understand that Peter," Egon said, "I'm not speaking of what your doing to yourself on the outside, what I'm speaking of is what you are doing to yourself on the inside, have you spoken to anybody about what happened? I mean, **really** spoken out?"

Peter shook his head slowly, "No, I don't need to, I'm fine," he said and started to get into bed.

Egon stopped him, "Your not fine Peter," Egon said, "Peter, if your unwilling to talk to us, then I'd at least like you to speak with one of your colleagues," he said, "You haven't spoken to **anybody** and that's bothering me."

Peter sighed, "Fine Egon," he said.

The next day Peter was woken up by Jason. Jason was in his chair next to Peter's bed.

"Wake up Peter!" Jason smiled.

Peter moaned, "What time is it?"

"7am! We got to go to therapy!" he said.

Peter groaned, "Since when did we have to get up so early for therapy? I mean, they have us all day, isn't that enough?"  
  
"We're going to the beach today!" he said.  
  
Peter opened his eyes further and noticed Jason was in a bathing suit. Peter wasn't thrilled about this. The beach? That meant more people would be there, more people would see him, like this.

"Is Peter up yet?" Ray asked Jason.  
  
"No," Peter muttered and put the pillow over his head.  
  
Ray looked crushed, "Come on Peter, your coming with us." He said.  
  
"Go away Ray," Peter said, "I'm sleeping in."  
  
"No, your coming," Ray removed Peter's pillow and covers and put a cold towel on the back of Peter's neck.  
  
"Die Stantz," Peter muttered and tried to tackle Ray. Jason was laughing. Peter sighed when he couldn't reach Ray from his bed.

Ray noticed the look on Peter's face and moved closer. Peter ignored him and used his arms to get himself into the wheelchair. Ray barely looked at Peter sensing his mood. Ray shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
Jason was watching all of this with interest. He was just a kid, but he was smart. He knew when there was tension in the room. He shook his head not knowing what to do, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate smiled as she pulled up her mini van to Ghostbusters Central once she was out of New York traffic. She walked inside the double doors. She had decided these guys needed a day out, part of getting better was going back into the real world, Peter hadn't been outside since the innocent. She knew he needed to see the outside world again, even if he didn't want to yet. All the guys needed it really. She was going to take them to Compo Beach in Connecticut. It was a small, quiet beach usually, this time of year though, there would be more people around it, since it was summertime.  
  
"Okay! This bus is moving out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
Janine who was sitting at her desk smiled, "Hi Kate. I'm ready to go."  
  
Kate smiled back, "Great, what about the other's?"  
  
"I think they're getting ready too," she said, "I heard Peter complaining about how early it was."  
  
Kate laughed, "He's been complaining about that since he started therapy, this is no different."  
  
Janine nodded. Kate watched as the other's came down. She smiled as Winston carried Peter down the stairs, and Ray had Jason in his arms. Dani was carrying one of the wheelchairs, and Egon the other. Dani also had beach supplies on the chair.  
  
"I know those chairs were good for something," Dani joked.  
  
Kate smiled as the guys laughed. She noticed Ray was being quite again. She wondered if something happened last night. She made a note to ask Peter about it. Dani kissed Ray's cheek as they hopped in the van.  
  
"You sure your okay hon?" she asked him.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," he said.  
  
Dani tried not to look hurt, "Sorry," she muttered and looked out the window.  
  
Ray put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little.  
  
Egon entered the van carrying his pack.   
  
"Expecting a ghost Egon?" Peter asked rolling his eyes.   
  
"Peter, you know I never like to leave anywhere for a full day, without them," he said.  
  
"Egon, you ever hear of the word **vacation**?" Ray snickered.

Egon looked at him, "Just wait until I get to say, 'I told you so," Egon smiled and Ray shook his head.  
  
"That's Spengs for you, always bringing his work with him," Peter laughed a little.

Egon always knew how to brighten Peter's mood. No mater what his mood was.

"I'll get the others," Janine sighed. She went to the lockers to get the packs, Winston went with her. They put the packs in the back of the van.

"Alright, this van is taking off," Kate said as she helped Peter get into the van. She hopped in front once she shut the door.  
  
"And how long did you plant his little trip?" Peter asked. He didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"Since yesterday, I told Jason about it," she said.  
  
Peter nodded. A small vehicle pulled up next to them. Peter looked out the window and smiled recognizing the car right away. It was a leased car that his father had.  
  
"Is this a private party?" Charlie Venkman asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Nope," Peter answered, "Come on in Pop."  
  
Charlie hugged Peter, "How's our hero of the day doing?"  
  
"Fine, Dad, I wish you would stop saying that," Peter said.

"I can't help it son," Charlie grinned.  
  
After waiting in traffic they finally made it to the beach. Charlie helped Peter out of the van. Peter wheeled over to the first part of the sand wondering how his chair was going to work on the sand in the first place. He noticed one of his old college buddies and he started to turn around but it was too late.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie asked breaking the ice.

"I-I'm going to take Jason rollerblading..." Ray said smiling.

Peter sighed, "Jerry blames him Egon," Peter whispered.  
  
"I can see," Egon said. "But then, I can also see blame in **your** eyes Peter."  
  
"Yeah," Peter said, "I said a few things this morning I shouldn't have. But I can't help it. I mean...I would die for any one of you guys, but this...? I just...God I get so frustrated."  
  
Egon nodded understanding. He decided to stop talking about it for now.

"Yeah ha!" Jason cried putting his arms up as Ray pushed him down the bike path. Ray smiled as Jason grew excited.

"This is great Ray!" he said, "Faster!"

Ray started to go faster, more because he needed the adrenalin rush. He had to get his mind off of everything. They continued down the pathway not aware of the small van that was following them. Ray suddenly had something in his gut telling him he needed to move and fast. Ray turned around and saw the van coming straight on the pathway. He gasped and pushed Jason off of the road.

"Look out!" Ray cried.

"Ray!" Jason cried as Ray crashed on his blades.

Ray tried to get the license plate of the vehicle but they took off too fast. Ray was sweating.  
  
"You okay kid?" Ray asked.   
  
"Yeah," Jason said quietly. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ray answered. He got up and helped Jason into his wheelchair.  
  
"Ray?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Please don't tell Kate about this," he whispered, "If she knows, she'll never go to the beach with me again."  
  
"I doubt that's true Jason, but why would someone try to kill us?" Ray asked.

"I don't know," Jason lied.  
  
Ray nodded, "Well, I tried to get the license plate, but I couldn't. Anyway, let's get back."   
  
Jason agreed and they went back to the beach. The guys were sitting on a beach towel when they got back.

Peter had been watching the guys. They were in the ocean, but he just didn't feel like swimming since it was kinda hard for him too. He sighed and tossed a rock in the water.

"Come on Peter," Kate smiled as she ran up to him in her bathing suit. She was soaking wet, "I can help you come in the ocean."

"No thank you," Peter said noticing how cute she looked in that suit, "Look Kate, I really wasn't in the mood for this, thank you though," he started to wheel back to the car.

Kate looked at him sadly, and was going to say more when they were interrupted by a scream.  
  
Peter turned around to see what was going on. Suddenly he saw Ray, Egon, and Winston run back to the mini van. Luckily, they happened to bring their packs with them, just in case something were to happen.  
  
"Ghost!" Ray cried.

Winston smiled at Peter as he grabbed his pack. Janine ran back to the car to get Peter's too. Dani went by Peter and stood with him. She didn't want to get envolved, at least, not since everyone else was and things were confusing enough already.

She and Peter watched nervously as the guys went around the beach chasing the ghost. The crowd was cheering them on. Dani watched Peter, Peter was sitting in his wheel chair looking like he wanted to bounce out of it and go run and help them. She sinced his frustration. She didn't know what to say though, so she didn't say anything. Peter just wasn't talking to anybody about this yet. He wasn't ready to obviously.

"The guys needed this," he made her jump completely in surprise when he said that.

"Yeah, especially Ray," she agreed, "But what about you Peter?"  
  
"I'm fine," Peter suddenly became quiet again. Dani sighed and let him slip into his silence. She knew he'd be better off talking to Ray or Egon. Dani laughed a little as Ray caught the ghost and was looking like his normal self again.  
  
That's when she noticed the reporters and fans going up to the Ghostbusters. Ray came bouncing back. Egon was by his side smiling.  
  
"Come on Peter!" he said excited.

"Uh, no thanks...you guys go ahead..." Peter said.

"But Peter....they want to see you too...You're a Ghostbuster," Ray smiled.

"I said go Ray...I'm not interested," with that he started wheeling himself back to the van.

"But....but..." Ray sighed.

Peter was at the van when Egon put a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Something's happened to him Egon," Ray whispered, "He's changed."  
  
"I know Raymond, and I plan on doing something about it," Egon said.

Ray smiled a little knowing Egon would not let Peter give up like this. Ray ran back to the fans who were crowding around Janine and Winston.

After the beach Peter decided he wanted to stay at the hospital for the night simply because he had to be there at the butt crack of dawn the next morning. He would at least get more sleep that way. Besides, Jason had wanted him to stay with him and Peter was happy too. They weren't sharing a room, but at least Jason could go and talk to him when he wished. Peter was becoming pretty attached to the child. The guys had taken Peter back to his room there, they were all playing cards. Jason too. Jason suddenly threw his deck down.  
  
"Ha! Rummy!" he called and started to take the pile.  
  
"No way," Peter smiled, "You cheated,"  
  
"Did not!" he said, "How could I have?"  
  
Peter pulled a card out from under his sleeve, "Like this?" he asked.  
  
Jason blushed but the other's were laughing. Peter tickled him. Kate walked in the room smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay, everyone, the noise level in this room is distracting the other patients," she was half giving them a hard time, "It's time for everyone under the age of 10 to go to bed."  
  
"Aww Kate, come on....I'm not..." Jason yawned, "Tired.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet kiddo?" Peter asked. "I'll take him Kate."  
  
"You sure Peter?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure." Peter winked at Jason.

Jason hugged Peter.

Egon smiled as Peter and Jason wheeled themselves out of the room towards Jason's room.

"They seem to have grown a bond with each other," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah," Kate smiled, "Jason really needs friends, and he **loves** Peter. He sees Peter as almost a father figure, and I can tell that Peter sees him as an inspiration."  
  
Egon nodded, "Jason is the best thing to happen to Peter since the innocent. He has given Peter some hope."  
  
Kate agreed, "Okay boys, I suggest you all get some rest before tomorrow as well. Peter will need you here for support. I'm going to have him try to get more use out of his legs, and it may get frustrating for him if he can't, this is where he will really see if he will get his feelings legs back," she said softly. "He'll need lots of support if he can't..." she trailed off.  
  
Ray was quiet, "So you mean...if he doesn't walk by tomorrow..." he said.

She nodded, "Yes, we'll pretty much have to start teaching him to learn some of his other sences better." She sighed, "However, I am not giving up yet. The only time I will give up, is when Peter does, because once a patient gives up....then there's not much more I can do."  
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah..." he said.

The others glanced at each other trying not to look too worried. But they knew that if Peter didn't walk by tomorrow, with the way he has been acting, it would be over for him. Egon knew Peter needed some form of hope, and soon. Egon sighed. He also knew Peter really needed to talk about the innocent, he hasn't spoken to anyone yet. Especially Raymond. Things were different already between the two, and Egon didn't like it. Egon decided to wait for Peter to return before they left, they needed to talk. Just the three of them.   
  
"Dani, Janine, Winston..." Egon said, "Would you three mind excusing myself, Peter, and Raymond for the evening? I feel we really need to talk."  
  
Dani nodded smiling, "It's about time," she said.

Ray was looking down, "I-I already talked to Winston..." he said.   
  
"I know Raymond, but you and Peter need to really talk," Egon informed him.

Ray sighed, Dani held his hand, "You need to." She agreed.

Ray nodded finally agreeing to stay. Winston smiled and left the room with Janine and Dani. Janine hugged Egon goodnight.  
  
"Get them to work it out Egon, you always can," she whispered in his ear.

Egon smiled a little and nodded.

"Peter?" Jason asked once they were at his room. Gary was there waiting for him. Gary had stepped outside to give Jason and Peter some time.

"Yeah kiddo?" Peter asked tucking him in.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" he asked.  
  
Peter smiled, "Sure," he said. "What do you want to hear tonight?"  
  
"Just a plain old story," Jason smiled.  
  
Peter nodded and thought of one his mother told him when he was young. Peter remembered the story of Hansel and Gretel.  
  
"So then.... the witch said...." He trailed off realizing that Jason was fast asleep.  
  
Peter smiled and brushed Jason's hair out of his face. Peter realized he was happy, for the first time in a while. He wheeled himself outside and smiled at Gary.  
  
"Thanks Gar," he said.   
  
Gary nodded not saying much. Peter shrugged and wheeled off. Gary wasn't much of a talker. Or a social person, Peter smiled remembering how Gary didn't come to the beach. He laughed to himself thinking about how Gary would look in a bathing suit. He was definitely not a ladies man. The broad detective didn't even have the personality for it. Peter yawned as he went back to his room. The guys were still there.

He froze at the door. Egon pushed him inside. Peter didn't like the way Ray was looking down, and the determined look on Egon's face.   
  
"What's going on?" Peter asked. "Where are the other's?"  
  
"They left Peter," Egon said, "Because I asked them too."  
  
Peter glared at him.

"You, myself and Raymond need a talk, a long talk," he said.  
  
Peter wasn't in the mood for this, "Yeah, but right now Spengs?" he yawned."Yes now, it has been put off far too long," Egon folded his arms.   
  
Peter shrugged and nodded. Ray hadn't said a word.

"Fine Egon, what are we talking about?" he asked sweetly.

"Damit Peter, I'm being serious, we're talking about you, and Raymond and how your relationship has changed completely!" he snapped.

That got Peter's attention. Peter stared at him.

"Egon I...I haven't changed." He said.

"Yes you have," Ray whispered quietly, "Peter....do you...do you hate me?"

Peter looked at Ray. His anger suddenly grew, "I hate the fact that I'm in this wheelchair damit, I can't go on busts, I can't talk to reporters, I can't be me anymore Ray! How do you think that makes me feel!? Good!? I look at Jason...he gives me some hope...but then when I try to move anything I can't! Was it really worth it!?" he cried, "I mean, I wanted to save you, but for the price of this!?" he looked angry.  
  
Ray stepped back letting Peter vent out his anger at him. Egon stood shocked.

"So it's true..." Ray whispered. Peter looked away. Ray flew out of the room.  
  
"I will go after him," Egon said. "Peter..."  
  
Peter shook his head, "Leave me alone Egon," he said. "I just want to be alone."  
  
"As you wish," Egon whispered hurt; he left the room as well.

Egon went after Ray. He found him sitting in the lobby with his head in his hands. The nurse was not telling him to leave, and Egon figured it was because he looked so miserable.  
  
"Raymond?" Egon asked.  
  
"It's Peter...not me..." Ray whispered, "He just...one day he's so happy, and the next..." Ray sighed.

"I know," Egon agreed, "He has been sincerely moody lately, and I am assuming it's because of his condition. One minute he will have hope, and another minute he looses hope. After speaking with his doctor however, Steve said that was normal. Especially since Peter has not really spoken about it to anyone. Not even me."  
  
"Yeah," Ray sighed, "Except just now when I found out how he really feels."  
  
Egon put a hand on Ray's shoulder, "He does not hate you Raymond. He is simply venting his anger out on us. You'll see, when this is over, things will be normal again."  
  
Ray only nodded.

Peter was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Kate ran inside out of breath.

"Kate?" Peter sat up.

"I-It's Jason...he's gone Peter!" she cried.  
  
"Call 911!" he said and she nodded.

Peter wheeled his chair out towards the elevators. He looked around the room for the child.

Jason had been sleeping quietly in his room when he was grabbed by someone. He noticed that Gary was lying on the floor. Jason screamed.  
  
"Gary! Help!" he cried. The black man gagged him.

"You'll listen to me boy," he said. "Or you die right now."  
  
Jason nodded scared. He knew who it was, he recognized the voice when the man shot him and his brother. Jason's eyes watered and he was shaking as the man picked him up. Jason grabbed his backpack that was lying on the bed and put it on.  
  
"Hold onto my shoulders," the man instructed and Jason did so.

Jason didn't know what to do, but then he remembered something. He remembered the story Handsel and Gretel that Peter had told him. He reached into his backpack that he was holding and

started to take out some of his crackers. He dropped some on the floor as the man was leading him towards the swimming pool.

Peter went to Jason's room first. He saw Gary lying on the floor. He checked Gary's pulse, there was on so Peter left the room.   
  
"Jason!" he cried frantically.

He looked around the hallways, and saw that there were crackers on the floor. Peter smiled. 'Good going kid' he thought. Peter wheeled towards the crackers and saw that they led to the elevator. He looked at the knobs. The one that was leading down to the pool was the one that had fingerprints on it so he quickly pressed it. He rolled out of the elevator and to the pool area.  
  
"Peter!" Jason cried.  
  
"Jason!" Peter called back. Jason was tied up to the diving board. He was crying.

"You'll be okay," Peter said and wheeled over to him. He started to untie him."We're not alone..." Jason whispered.

That was when a tall black man with a must ash came from behind the locker room. The man had heard Peter coming and tried to hide.

"Peter! Lookout!" Jason cried suddenly. Peter turned and suddenly he was struck by something heavy on his back. It knocked him out for a second. When he came to, Jason was in the water.  
Peter jumped in after him forgetting about the perpetrator for a second. Peter grabbed Jason and pulled him out of the pool. Jason was coughing and soaking wet. Peter then tried pulling himself out of the pool with his arms that were now stronger. The black man stepped on Peter's hand and Peter gasped as he was trying to escape. Jason was trying to pull himself over towards the man to help.  
  
"Peter!" he cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani, Winston and Janine were standing outside the hospital waiting for Ray and Egon to get done with their talk. Winston looked at his watch.  
  
"You don't think they're killing each other in there, do you?" he asked. "It's been a while."

"Good," Dani said, "Maybe Peter's finally coming to his senses, and so is Ray, I hope..."

Winston smiled a little, "If anyone can get those two back together as friends, it's Egon."  
  
Dani also smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I bet their in their just goofing off while the three of us stand out here waiting," Janine smiled as well. "But I would wait forever if it means the two of them made up."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Dani said.

"Me too," Winston agreed and the three looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Things will be okay guys," Winston said, "Peter will be walking soon, and things will be back to normal."  
  
The girls nodded.

In the meantime, Kate had called 911 and also had found Ray and Egon sitting in the

Peter's room talking. Egon had his arm around Ray who looked as though he had been crying. She made a mental note to ask them about it later.   
  
"Kate?" Egon asked when she limped inside, "What is wrong? What happened?"

"Jason...and Peter..." she gasped, "I called 911, Jason was missing from his room and Gary was on the floor....someone has him. Peter went after him."  
  
"Oh my!" Egon stood up, "Come Rayomnd."  
  
Ray nodded, "We can track him on the PKE. By using the biorythems."  
  
"Do it," Egon said. The men ran into Winston and Janine who had finally come inside wondering what was taking so long.  
  
"What's going on?" Dani asked as she saw Ray looking at the PKE.  
  
"No time to explain," he said, "They're in the pool area!"

They all ran towards the pool area together.

"Peter!" Jason screamed as Peter was trying to get out of the pool. Peter had finally managed to pull himself out, but the tall black man was right on top of him. The man went over to Peter and tried pushing him back in the pool, but Peter was strong. He tried to grab the gun from the man. The man flung the gun towards the edge of the pool as Peter grabbed his hand. The man started to go for the gun. The gun was right by their legs.  
  
"Get the gun Peter!" Jason screamed.

Peter couldn't. He was still fighting with the man. That's when it happened. Suddenly, his leg moved and kicked the gun in the pool leaving the man unarmed. Peter used his arms and pushed the man in the pool himself. That was when he heard the cops run in.  
  
"Freese police!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Sarah!?" Peter cried.  
  
Sarah Carter had been at a funeral. Peter knew Winston had been trying to contact her about what happened, but she was unable to be reached being that the funeral was in the mountains. Obviously she was back at work today though because she ran into the pool area along with Winston, Ray, Egon, Janine, and Dani. Sarah held her own gun out and saw the man grab the gun that was in the water. He took it out and tried to shoot it, but Sarah was quicker. She pulled her trigger and shot the man in the stomach two times. The man fell to the bottom of the pool.  
  
"He **definitely** has the right to remain silent." Sarah muttered and sat down next to Peter.  
  
Egon was helping Jason back in his wheelchair.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked Peter.

Peter nodded shakily.  
  
"Peter!" Jason cried suddenly.   
  
"What?" Peter looked over at him.

"You moved your leg!" he said.  
  
"No I didn't I...." Peter looked into the pool.

"The gun was on the side Peter, you moved it! You moved your leg!" he cried happily.

Peter stared at the gun, then at Egon and Ray as they went over to him.   
  
"I moved my leg..." he whispered. He had tears in his eyes. "I moved my leg!"

He started crying out of happiness. The guys all went around Peter and hugged him just as happy.

A Few Months Later

"Come on guys, I want to walk out..." Peter was bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Patients Peter," Egon smiled, "You'll get your chance in just a few moments, you know hospital regulations are strict."  
  
"But I'm not **in** the hospital, it's my last day of physical therapy," he complained.  
  
Kate pushed him out smiling, "It's still the hospital Peter," she said.

"Whatever," Peter shrugged and stepped onto the pavement as soon as he was outside. Kate hadn't even stopped the wheelchair yet.

Egon shook his head smiling. Ray was in the car, he was going to drive home. He was smiling a little, but Egon could tell he was still blaming himself. He knew Peter and Ray would have a lot to work out, even though Peter was feeling better.  
  
Kate smiled as Peter was limping with the cane she gave him to the car.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that handsome man walking again," she teased.Peter turned around, "So then what's a beautiful women like yourself doing on a Friday night?" he asked.

She blushed, "Peter..." she said. "I'm married..."  
  
"All this time?" he looked crushed.  
  
He looked so pathetic Kate smiled, "Listen, why don't we celebrate someday okay?" she smiled.  
  
"Sounds good," he kissed her cheek, "Kate, I owe you...everything..."  
  
Kate smiled, "Hey, it's my job Peter," she said. "I'm just glad your on your feet and soon going to be saving the world again."  
  
"It's a living," Peter shrugged. He limped over to the car and Egon helped him inside.

Peter smiled at Egon and Egon smiled back. Peter waved at Kate as they drove back home to headquarters.

When they got back Peter noticed the lights were dim again.  
  
"Okay guys, what's going on?" he smiled.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Janine and the other's cried.

"What the..." Peter looked around shocked again. "Thanks you guys," he whispered getting choked up.

"This is the **real** welcome home party Peter," Ray hugged him. Peter smiled.

"It was Raymond's idea," Egon explained.

"Thanks kid," he said hugging him.

"Hey, anything for our hero," Ray smiled. Peter glanced at him, he knew they would have to talk later.

Jason wheeled over to Peter and hugged him.  
  
"Hi Peter!" Jason said.  
  
"Hey Jason," Peter hugged him back. "Or should I say Devon?"  
  
Jason giggled, "Yeah, I had you fooled with the name change, but now that Eric is dead, there's no case, so I don't have to hide anymore."  
  
Peter smiled, "I'm glad I could help kiddo. So what will you do now?"  
  
"I'm going to live with my sister," he said. "She's got a home in Florida so they're going to send me there," he looked sad.  
  
So did Peter. It hurt that Jason was moving away.

"Y-You'll write, won't you?" Devon whispered hugging him.  
  
"Of course kiddo," Peter said, "I'll even send you some more stories." He hugged Jason.

Devon smiled and hugged Peter back. Casey had limped over with his cane and tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"So Pete, I want that race," he grinned.

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Your on..." Peter said, "To the stairs and back?"  
  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Casey started to take off.

"You still cheat!" Peter called following him. Peter was limping as fast as he could. He was limping on his left side and holding the cane with his right hand. Casey was doing the same. When they reached the finish line Devon moved his hands up in the air to end the race as a tie.

"Tie race!" he called out. Peter put his cane down, sat on the stairs and hugged Devon happily.

"I'll miss you kiddo," Peter said. Devon's eyes watered and he hugged Peter happily as well. "I love you Peter." He whispered.

Peter smiled at his father who was sitting on the steps watching them joyfully. A little while later Peter started getting tired, and Egon could tell so he ushered the people out of the room. Charlie hugged Peter, "Get well son, I'll be over tomorrow." Charlie said.

Peter smiled and hugged him. "I love you Dad." Charlie hugged Peter back and went outside to haul a cab. Peter watched as his father left. Egon walked over to Peter after the goodbyes were over.

Egon smiled at Peter, "Ready for bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said, "Thanks for the party guys." He hugged Ray who was standing next to him.  
  
"You're welcome Peter," Ray said, "Come on."  
  
Peter nodded. Ray helped Peter upstairs since Peter was still limping quite a bit. Ray held onto Peter's waist. Peter smiled, "Thanks buddy." he said.  
  
Ray nodded quietly.

"Is something on your mind Tex?" Peter asked.

"No, everything's fine." He lied.

Peter shook his head, "Doesn't seem like it pal, you haven't been yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray tried to act normal.

"I mean, you've been quite since this whole thing started, which isn't like you by the way, you've also been distant, and you haven't seemed to be enjoying Ghostbusting as much. Egon told me when your on a bust you back off completely now, letting whoever is nearest to the ghost catch him....you're afraid to even throw out a trap..." Peter hesitated on whether he should go into more detail. He started to head towards the roof, "Come on buddy....we need to chat."  
  
Ray yawned and stretched, "I don't think so Peter, I'm really tired, and you look ready to drop." He said quickly. Truth was, Ray was afraid if they spoke about it, he would talk too much and let on that he was leaving. He didn't want to do that. He had to leave quickly.

Ray helped Peter into bed and Peter smiled at him. "I do want to talk Ray, you can't avoid me forever." He stated.

"I know," Ray whispered as he held onto his stuff Stay Puft Marshmallow man. "Maybe tomorrow, but right now, I'm tired." He was looking down and Peter could tell he was hiding something, but he was too tired to figure it out at the moment. Peter closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

Something was wrong, and Peter Venkman felt it in the pit of his stomach when he woke up the next morning. He slowly got up and got in his wheelchair. When the guys weren't there to help him, they had the wheelchair that he could use in case he got too exhausted going from one place to another. He didn't want to wake up Egon or Winston right now.

At around midnight, Ray quietly left the office. He left a note for the guys. He sadly left it on Janine's desk.

Dear guys,

I am so sorry to leave suddenly like this, but I felt if I told anyone about it, especially Peter, you all would try and stop me. I love all of you, you're my family, but I feel that I put you in danger. I know you like how I get enthusiastic on busts, and you say I'm the heart of the Ghostbusters, but **my **heart doesn't feel that anymore. I'm sorry, but I just can't ignore this. Please try and understand. I am taking a plane out west, and finding a new life there. I hope you all understand. I love you guys.

Love,   
  
Dr. Ray Stantz

Ray signed the letter and left it on Janine's desk for the guys to find it in the morning. He then hauled a cab to the airport, but found that his flight didn't leave until noon the next day. He sighed and slept in the airport.

The next morning Peter felt it in his gut that something was wrong when he woke up. He woke up with his legs hurting, which was not out of the ordinary. Peter got up to stretch them a little, and he noticed Ray's bed was empty.  
  
"Ray?" he whispered.  
  
Peter slowly walked downstairs by himself. This was a first time for him since he had been home from the hospital. He went to Janine's desk first to see if Ray left a note, he did. Peter gasped as he read it. He hit the alarm. Seconds later the others were downstairs as well.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Egon asked yawning.

"This!" Peter shoved the note in his face. "Ray left us."  
  
"What?" Winston cried.  
  
Peter nodded, "This is my fault, I should have spoken to him yesterday."  
  
"Peter, you were tired," Egon said, "There was no way you could have known Raymond felt this way."  
  
"But now it's too late, he's gone," Peter said.

Egon turned on the PKE and set them for Ray's biorhythms. "Perhaps not," he said. "Raymond is still in New York, and I believe I know where. He's at the airport."

Dr. Peter Venkman woke with a start the next morning as a nagging thought in his head told him there was something he needed to do. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and noticed it was almost eight in the morning. Peter looked around the room and saw that Ray's bed was empty, but nothing to instantly panic about. The young man might have just woken up early to get some work done without Egon bothering him. Yet, his mind wouldn't shut up.

Janine walked into the firehouse ready to deal with the problems the day might bring. Or so she hoped. With Peter still on the injured list that meant any jobs needing four people would be shared between herself and Dani. The redhead reached her desk and sat down with a sigh. She noticed a piece of paper lying directly underneath the geode paperweight Dani had bought because she thought it was cute. The secretary picked it up the paper and quickly read it. The woman gasped and hit the alarm button on her desk.

"What the freak was that for?" Melnitz looked to her right to see Dani stumbling out of her bedroom wearing her pajamas. The young woman's blonde hair was in a messy ponytail.

"He's gone, Dani," Janine told him.

"Who's gone?"

"Ray." Egon's cousin stared at her in surprise. A pained expression fell over the young woman's face.

"What? No..."

"Janine, what's going on?" Winston asked as he reached the first floor by taking the pole. He moved over next to the redhead and she handed over the note. The Ghostbuster looked it over. "Oh, man. This is not good."

"Winston, what's the problem?" Egon inquired as he came down the stairs helping Peter down them with his crutches.

"Ray left," Winston answered holding up the note. "He says his heart isn't into it anymore. He's heading out to the West Coast."

"He can't do that," Peter said. The psychologist quickly used the crutches to get to Janine's desk. He leaned against it and grabbed the note from Zeddemore. "Damn it. He knows we don't hate him. Ray is making a big mistake." Dr. Spengler took the note from his friend.

"We must find him immediately," Egon stated. "Raymond must understand he is needed here." He looked back at his cousin who seemed to be in a state of shock before turning back to Peter. "Dr. Venkman, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we sit the boy down and talk some damn sense into him," Peter told him.  
  
The guys nodded.

Ray was asleep on one of the chairs at JFK International Airport. He was waiting for his flight to Chicago. He was going to fly Jet Blue, but they didn't have a flight for quite a while. Five o'clock they had told him. So he was going to be there a while. The personnel at the gate at least gave him a blanket since he had arrived early in the morning. Ray yawned and slowly opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
"Dr. Stantz?" the voice asked.  
  
Ray looked up, "Mr. Aykroid?" Ray whispered.

Ray rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He smiled when he realized he wasn't. Dan Ackroid. People were crowding around him asking for his autograph. Ray smiled.

Acroid politely asked his fans to leave him alone a moment. He then sat down next to Ray. Dan noticed that Ray looked utterly exhausted.

"Hello Ray, how are you?" he asked smiling."Fine," Ray lied. He yawned and sat up shaking the man's hand.

"What are you doing here? On vacation?" Dan asked.  
  
"Sorta," Ray whispered.  
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it? What is it?" Dan persuaded Ray to talk. "It has to do with Peter, doesn't it...did he get my card?"  
  
"Yes, he did, and he was going to write you back," Ray answered.

"Okay, so I'll ask again, what's wrong?" Dan persisted.

Ray sighed, "It's nothing..."  
  
"Sitting here by yourself at an airport looking like the world is about to end is **not **nothing Ray," he folded his arms.  
  
Ray smiled a little, "You sounded just like Peter when you said that."  
  
Dan smiled, "I would hope so, and I'm an actor. Where's Bill when I need him?"  
  
Ray laughed a little.  
  
"So, if this isn't a vacation than what is it? You don't exactly have the look of a happy man? Did something happen?" Dan asked. Ray looked at him. "Well, aside from that. What's going on?"

"I can't," Ray replied with a sigh. "I appreciate the concern, but it's hard to explain."  
  
"Okay, we don't have to talk about it, but Ray, at least think about what you're doing. What you're leaving behind is something big. Bigger than anything most people can imagine," Dan told him. "And those guys. You better not be leaving them without a good reason. I know how you all feel about each other and friendships like that are hard to come by." Dan glanced down at his wedding ring than back at Dr. Stantz after remembering something Peter had mentioned during a recent phone call. "What about your girlfriend? How do you think she's going to feel?" The Ghostbuster didn't say anything. "Look. I gotta go. I just want you to think about this, Ray. You're a good guy and I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Thanks, Dan," Dr. Stantz with a half-hearted smile. He shook the actor's hand and watched him walk away.  
  
Ray sighed as Dan walked away. He sat at his chair for a moment just thinking over what Dan had said.   
  
"There he is!" Ray heard a concerned voice. He couldn't help but smile at Peter's timing as he limped over towards Ray.   
  
"Ray, this has got to be one of the most stupid stunts in the history of stupid stunts. And there have been quite a few." He turned around to see Peter and the gang standing behind him.

Ray nearly jumped out of his chair at Peter's tone. That's when he noticed the guys and Janine and Dani walking towards him. Dani had a hurt and concerned look on her face. The guys just looked tired, Ray realized it must have been from running up to the gate, except for Peter. He was surprised, until Peter gave him a look that could kill. Peter was also sitting in a wheel chair that was being pushed by Winston.

"We just spent a $1,000 to get back here and if you come back home with us that'll be some money well spent." Peter said trying to look angry, but really wanting him to come back home. "That's including the wheel chair these guys had to rent me so we **could** run," he said.  
  
"Yeah man," Winston said, "I had to push him all the way from the front."  
  
"We almost didn't get one, luckily, some old man was returning his." Janine explained.

Peter got up out of his chair and Janine handed him his cane. "Okay, enough." He said. "I don't need the chair anymore now that we're here." He sat next to Ray. "Ray, we weren't even aloud back here, we had to buy plane tickets buddy. **Plane** tickets, **One-Thousand** dollars! That's how much we want you to stay with us!"

Ray sighed, "You guys don't want me back." He whispered. "I'm just a danger to everyone."  
  
"But you're not Raymond," Egon said. "It's as Peter described it, it was not **you** that put us in danger, it was that ghost."

"You can't always blame everything on ghosts," Ray responded. "There have been a lot of accidents that were evidently our fault. Probably mine a lot of the time. Peter might be fine now, but something like this was to happen again than who knows what'll happen."

"That's why we always try to be careful," Winston replied. "Our job is dangerous enough as it is just running around with nuclear accelerators on our backs. If we need to sit down and go over the ideas for a better bust than we will. Accidents can be avoided, Ray. And that's what it was an accident. An accident that will never be your fault. If Peter hadn't done what he did than you'd be street pizza."

"And no one would have wanted that," Dani added almost quietly. She moved to his side and took his hand. "Please don't leave. Not after everything. It wouldn't be right."

"Ray, come on," Janine said, "I really think you're being too hard on yourself. I mean sure, mistakes get made on busts, but that doesn't mean you should quit, besides you're not the only one to make mistakes." Janine glanced at Peter and he gave her a hurt look back.

"Oh, come on, Big J. I'm perfect." Peter said.

Ray smiled.

"That's certainly up for debate," Dr. Spengler said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Raymond, if you do leave Peter will surely be insufferable. You are needed at the firehouse. Not just because you're there to build inventions or research our newest foe. We need you back there because it wouldn't be the Ghostbusters without you. You're family."

"Come on, man," Winston interjected. "Let's forget about this whole thing go home. If you still feel bad about what happened to Peter than you can wait on him hand and foot until he gets better."

Ray smiled a little again. "Yeah..." he whispered. "Okay guys, I'll come back."  
  
Peter smiled and hugged him tightly, "Good, cause we would missed you buddy, a whole lot."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Dani smiled as well.  
  
"What's that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, considering we just paid $1000 to get in here, I was thinking, what if we just took a trip anyway?" she asked. "I mean, we have the tickets, why not?"  
  
"What about a change of clothes?" Janine asked. She pointed at Dani's sweats. "You can get away with wearing that for a day, but two or three might be pushing it." The blonde gave her a sly grin.

"Well, Chicago isn't exactly devoid of shopping," Dani responded. "And it's an excuse to get our boyfriends to pay for stuff."

"Hey," Ray protested with a grin. His girlfriend looked at him. "It's a good idea though." He kissed her gently.  
  
"Let's go for it," Winston said. The others agreed and they headed towards the plane.

"Now boarding, flight 543 nonstop to Chicago," the flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker. The guys stood up and waited for their turn in line.

They sat down and smiled at each other as the plane got ready for take off. Ray was staring out the window excited. A vacation, one they needed badly, and he was glad he was taking it with his family.

I would like to thank Briana for the title of this story, and also my beta readers, Enola Jones and

ghostdiva2 for their hard work. This is not the final copy guys, it's not completed with the beta readers yet, but I will have that up soon. It will be mostly the same, only with corrections. Thanks for being patient. ï


End file.
